Darkness Love
by capimelo
Summary: I never imagined myself coming back to Mystic Falls, but whenever I thought about it, the reason was always the same: Stefan Salvatore. There has never been another reason, not even his brother Damon. Nothing would make me stay in that boring town, sometimes not even Stefan worth it. Until I met her. For an angel I would stay, for Elena Gilbert.
1. Katherine Pierce

_Hello guys! So, this is my first fanfiction EVER, and I'm writting it with a friend. I'm Brazilian, so English is not my native language. So please, do not be shy on correcting me. I would love to know if you guys like the story, so a few reviews would be nice, hehehe. Enough with the talking. Let's read!_

KATHERINE

I never imagined myself coming back to Mystic Falls, but whenever I thought about it, the reason was always the same. Stefan Salvatore. There has never been another reason, not even his brother, Damon. Stefan has always been my first and one true love. It is obvious that Damon was a charming, handsome and totally attractive, but to me the guy was Stefan. When I realized, was coming to this town, so small it made me bored. But it was worth it. I knew Stefan was back in town, and it was the necessary to get me back too. Arriving in Mystic Falls, I soon went to the Salvatore boarding house. Huge, as always. I heard Stefan's voice. He was talking to someone. And soon after I heard Damon's voice. Hmm... Damon. I always knew that if Stefan was back, he would come back too. My dear Salvatores, all for me, just like old times. Suddenly I heard nothing more. It seemed like the two were gone. I decided to go in anyway. I opened the door of the boarding house and saw no one. I entered, looked at the main room and nothing. They had really gone. I closed the door and went to the middle of the room. And that was when I heard that voice...

ELENA

I had spent the whole day with Stefan at his house. It was so good to be with him, he knew how to make me happy. We spent the day in his room, lying in bed kissing and making love. Happy for only being with each other. But it is clear that such happiness could not last much. In the late afternoon, Damon came home crying Stefan. Not seeing him in any other room in the house, he got into Stefan's room and saw us lying in bed, watching TV.

- Wow, what a beautiful sight! Now, Stefan, get up and come with me. - Damon said in a nervous tone.

- What happened? - Stefan asked in an annoyed and worried tone. He was tired of dealing with his brother's problems. That even though Damon was older, he looked like a teenager. Stefan pushed the sheets so I could cover myself and sat down, and I did the same, ignoring Damon's look in my body covered by the thin sheet.

- Get up and come with me. I will give you explanations on the way - I rolled my eyes, Damon was always SO bossy. He gave me a more edgy look, and Stefan an "if you do not come to me I will kill you." Realizing the nervousness of his brother, Stefan agreed.

- Alright! Meet you downstairs in two minutes.

- That's great! And oh, hello Gilbert... - he gave me another look, now sharper, full of happiness to see me be ashamed of the situation. After making me blush, he finally left the room and closed the door. Stefan looked at me and I saw in his eyes that he didn't want to leave me alone there. He leaned over, gave me a small kiss on the lips and turned to rise. He dressed quickly and went out of the room when he turned and looked at me.

- I promise to not take long. I'll see what Damon did this time and come back to stay with you. - he had sincerity in his eyes. I knew that if he could, he would not let me, but I also knew it bothered him to see his brother in that situation.

- Okay, take your time. I'll still be here waiting for you. - I said, as I gave him the most sincere smile I could. Of course I do not want him to go. I wanted Stefan here, lying with me in bed, but I would not be that selfish.

- I love you, Elena. - he said as he walked back to the bed and leaned to give me another kiss.

- Me too. - I answered simply. With this, Stefan left the bedroom and found Damon in the main room. I could hear them talking before going out. I let out a long sigh and got up from bed. Since I was alone at home, I curled myself up in Stefan's sheets and leaved the room. I went downstairs and was going to the kitchen when I heard the door slam. I returned to the hallway leading to the front door, and that was when I saw her. Of course I knew who she was, Stefan and Damon had told me everything about her. I also knew that she could be my twin sister since we were totally the same. And I already had seen her in a photograph from 1864, when they met. The only thing different between us was the hair. Hers was completely curly and mine was straight. She must not have noticed my presence, since she doesn't turned to where I was in the middle of the main room. I took a few more steps toward the room and stood behind her, but not too close.

- You must be Katherine .. - I said, trying not to show any reaction in my voice. Listening to what I said she turned and looked directly into my eyes. When her shock passed, she finally noticed my attire, or lack thereof. And her eyes scanned my body. I felt totally embarrassed.

- And you do not seem to be one bit surprised by that. - she said. Her voice was identical to mine, maybe a little more serious. A little bit husky, but it was beautiful. And probably she was referring to our likeness.

- No, I'm not. - and I really wasn't. But she seemed to be. I guess she did not expect to see me. Or should not even know of my existence, just the way she looked at me.

- Hmm... - she cocked her head to the side looking at me intensely.

- Stefan told me about you... About us... And our likeness. So... - I told her, blushing slightly because of the look she gave me. It was a curious look... And had desire too. She looked me up and down. From head to toe, making a pout.

- Of course he did. - and then she laughed. It was a charming laugh. Wait... WHAT!? It was my laughter and Katherine was a monster.

- What? What's the matter? - I asked in a doubtful tone.

- Stefan was never able to get me out of his head... - she said as she took light steps towards me, like a panther about to pounce. - You know, I always thought about it. If he really thought about me for all these years and... - she paused, stopping in front of me before proceeding. - Now that I met his new girlfriend, I'm sure the answer is yes. - with her so close to me I could tell. Detail by detail, thread by thread, we were identical. We could be the same person. The same eyes, the same nose, the same mouth... Wow, and how her mouth was beautiful. Hello, Elena!? Wake up! She looked at every inch of my face, and as I, she stopped at my mouth. And she stared longer than she should. Finally her eyes met mine and she smirked and I swear I heard her whisper "interesting". She raised her hand and put a finger in my face, stroking me softly.

- Stefan always loved this face... - she said as she ran her finger over my jaw line and went down... Then she grabbed and shook a bit my chin, went down to my neck, collarbone, shoulder... She licked her lips watching me intensely in the eyes. She dropped her finger down my arm. And surely realized that I was shivering... - And this body. - she stopped her hand on top of mine and after a few seconds removed it. I couldn't help but miss her fingers on my skin. Across the path she trod on my body, I felt shocks, as if everything in her was electric. And she felt it too as she gave me a satisfied smile. She licked her lips again and stepped back. Still looking me in the eyes she took a deep breath. She looked around as if looking for something. After not finding whatever she was looking for, she looked at me again, with a doubtful look.

- I assume that Stefan is busy now. - it was not a question. She ran her fingers pointing to empty Boarding House and stopped pointing at me.

- Yes, he's busy. - I didn't want to say where or with what. And then I realized that even I knew. She nodded and approached me again. My heart raced with fear that she could do anything to me. She knew that there was no one at home, and her vampiric hearing could grasp that they were not around. When she passed by me, her shoulder brushed on mine. She let out a small laugh when my heart raced. But to see her go towards the door gave me a relief. I almost sighed.

- Send a kiss to MY Stefan - she said, turning to me. That emphasis on "my" sickened me. She smiled and continued walking to the door. Probably she strutted like that on purpose because she knew I was looking. Our walk was different. She had more swing, a perfect pace. She had more confidence in herself, and of course that helped. And needless to mention how sexy she was, everything about her was inviting. Unlike me, Elena Gilbert. I kept watching her, standing like a statue in the same place, my mouth open as she disappeared from sight. And that was how I met Katherine Pierce.


	2. Elena Gilbert

_Hello, people! Here's the new chapter for you. Guys, I REALLY want to know if you're enjoying the story, so please, let me know by reviewing, OK? Enjoy the new chapter! XOXO_

KATHERINE  
>I leaved the boarding house with that girl in my mind. Somehow her gentle features intrigued me. How someone that looked so much like me could be so different? And it wasn't a bad different, she was totally unlike me. She was sweet and innocent. And gorgeous, completely beautiful. Not that it was a surprise, because she had MY face. But her beauty was different. It was like looking into a mirror, but a naive mirror. Her skin was soft, her naive eyes and irresistible lips. Well, of course she was so beautiful because of me, but she had something else... I let a small laugh escape when I noticed which part of her body I was thinking more about. But obviously the innocent girl didn't have the same experiences that I had in the last 500 years, she still had to mature a lot, despite her innocence be a great attractive. Then I realized something: I didn't even know her name. I had to find out as quickly as possible, because how was I going to play with Stefan not knowing the name of his new girlfriend? Even more now that I know of our 'little resemblance', I could use that to my advantage. How could Stefan be in love with that slug when he had me? It is nothing sexy fall for the earwig version of your ex-girlfriend. And people told me I would find the epic love on them. I was laughing out loud. 1864. Stefan was all mine when I pulled him out of the hands of that boring bride. He was about to have a quiet life, in the shadow of his father, with a woman who wasn't positioned in society and was not attractive... Poor Stefan... When will he ever learn? Although this time the girl is beautiful, in fact, perfectly lovely, how couldn't she not be considering she is a copy of Katerina Petrova? It was time to meet the Salvatore brothers' new toy. I got in my car decided to find out the name of the girl who looked like me and still intrigued me so much. I drove a little bit around the town and saw the grill. I got out of the car and started walking, when I heard someone yelling.<br>"Elena!" Why people of small towns need to yell so much?  
>"Elena, wait!" And this Elena, why not just answer to this idiot stop screaming?<br>"Hey, Elena..." Said the boy who screamed like crazy pulling my arm. I turned and cast at him a look of anger. When I saw that he was smiling at me and he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my entire life, I smile back.  
>"So Lena, who owns the car?" The boy asked, pointing to my car. He was calling me Elena. So that meant... That my shadow's name was Elena.<br>Hmm... Elena...  
>I realized that while I thought about how that name suited her, I didn't answer the handsome guy with the sea's color eyes in front of me. He looked at me with a doubtful look, expecting an answer.<br>"Oh, it's Stefan's" I replied, trying my best to imitate Elena's voice. That sweet, soft voice... But it also annoyed me a bit. "I borrowed it." I said, giving him the most sincere look that I could, so he would believe on what I was saying.  
>"Wow, what a car! When did he buy it?" He had so much excitement in his eyes that made me feel sick. "These days..." I was looking at the car, and the boy was still dazzled by my Volvo. I was so nervous trying to really look like Elena that I did not realized that I didn't even know his name.<br>"Matt! Hey, Matt! You have a table waiting for you!" A girl screamed and then the kitten with blue eyes turned, giving her a smile. He looked at me with a bit of disappointment in his eyes, but soon gave me a smile. I could not help comparing him to a lost puppy begging for a owner.  
>"Well, Lena, gotta go." He said looking at me, and looking once more to the car. "But I would love a ride in Stefan's new fancy car." This was my chance to get to know more about my naive shadow. "Oh, Matt! When you leave here, I can come catch you and we can go out for a ride. What about that?" I said, giving him the biggest of my smiles.<br>"Sure, great! Can not wait for my turn ends."  
>"Great! Sorry but, I can't remember the exact time it is." I said, making a face like I had forgotten his job end time. "I leave at five." He answered me in a tone of voice as if his job end time was something I already knew. Better, Elena already knew. "Oh, true. Alright, then. At five I come here and we go for a ride with Stefan's car." I said, pretending to be excited.<br>"Alright! I'll be waiting. Now I have to go. Bye Lena." He told me, giving me a smile. After that, he started walking towards the table that was calling for him. Shit. I had forgotten that he could ask it to Elena if she showed up... "MATT!" I yelled and he turned to me again. "Come here, I need to ask you something."  
>"What happened?" He said when he was closer. I grabbed his shoulders, looking into his eyes.<br>"You will not mention this to anyone, not even me. Just when I say... Hm... 1864 you will remember this conversation. Got it? Now you can go." And he left a little lost. He looked at my Volvo like it was the first time. And as soon as I could, got in the car and went look for a hotel to stay.

ELENA  
>I was still bewildered by Katherine's visit when they returned. They seemed even more concerned, and Stefan smiled when he found me in bed in the same way he had left me three hours ago.<br>"Sorry for being so late, my love." He said lying on bed, hugging me and giving me a peck on the lips. "It's okay, what happened? What Damon wanted?" He sighed.  
>"We need to talk, Elena." He got up and sat down, pulling me to his lap. I didn't bother seeing the sheet drop and my body getting in his view.<br>"Okay... Say it." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and started stroking my hair.  
>"Katherine is in town..." He said sighing again. I froze, I already knew that, more than he imagined. I pulled the sheets to cover myself when I remembered her eyes undressing me.<br>"My Angel, don't fear. She will not touch you." He had misinterpreted. I was not afraid of her but of what I felt close to her. "My love, look at me." And I looked nervously. "I will not let her come near you. And if you see her, please call me at the same moment. I don't want her to hurt you." If he knew...  
>"Okay..."<br>"Seriously, Elena. She will not touch you. Do not get scared."  
>"Okay, Stefan..."<br>"Hey, you're so tense... And now that I just told you... Well, what about a massage and going back to where we were when Damon interrupted us?" And then his fingers went down my neck and down... And his lips began to go down in the same path.

KATHERINE  
>How did I almost screwed things up with Matt?! I am vampire in more than 500 years and still almost made a mistake like this. I can not allow myself doing that! I went to get Matt on time, parking my Volvo in the same place I did earlier. I lowered the glass and waited for him to get out. When he came out and saw me, he smiled.<br>"Elena, how long!" I rolled my eyes.  
>"1864..." I whispered to him.<br>"Oh, hi! May I come inside?" He said with a smile bigger than himself. Would be easy.  
>"Of course, dear. We have a lot to talk about..."<p> 


	3. All The Things She Said

_Hey! One more chapter for you. This one is a little bigger than the other ones but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Next chapter will be a little late because it is HUGE! Sorry if you don't like big chapters. So, are you enjoying the story? Let me know by reviewing. You can also tell me something you want to happen or something you didn't like about the chapter. Oh, and I have to warn you guys, this chapter has a Stelena scene (SORRY). But don't worry, things are going to get better for the Kelena shippers. Enough with the talk, let's read!_

KATHERINE

"Of course, dear. We have a lot to talk about…" with that, Matt got into the car and closed the door.

"So, Lena. Where are we going?" He asked, turning to look at me with his wonderful blue eyes.

"I was thinking of just driving aimlessly, you know? Because that way we have time for a chat. You've been gone, you know?" I said, without turning around for him.

"We've seen all week, Lena." He said, with a bit of doubt in his voice. I turned my face to him. Shit! And now?

"Oh, I know, Matt. But I miss you a lot, that's all..." I said, giving him a small smile, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Elena, tell me, is something wrong?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"Wrong? No! Why would something be wrong?" I asked, trying to sound surprised by his question.

"I don't know... Look, I know that exes do not have that kind of conversation, but if something wrong is going on between you and Stefan, you can talk to me." He told me, looking me in the eye.

Anw, how cute of him wanting to help her friend with boyfriend's issues, but that was when I realized what was going on. Did he say 'exes'? I tried to contain the smirk that was trying to leave my lips. If he is her ex-boyfriend, he sure knows a lot more stuff about her than I thought.

"So, Matt, wanna drive?" I asked, trying to change the subject, giving him a smile to show that I was fine.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want!" He said, unlocking the door even before I stop driving. When I finally stopped the car, he jumped out and ran to the driver's side. I passed my legs by the tiny space inside the car and jumped to the other seat. He sat behind the wheel and was drooling on my car. It was so cute to see him so blown into something that was so normal to me...

"Let's go?" I asked, urging him to start driving.

"Let's go!" His reply came filled with euphoria. You could see in his face that he had never even come close to a car like mine.

"Hey Matt, I have to tell you something." I said, before he began to drive.

"What is it, Elena?" He asked, looking at me.

"I'm not Elena. My name is Katherine. But you will not be scared or frightened." I said, compelling him. "I just want to talk with you and learn a little more about Elena's life. You will answer everything I ask without questioning, understood?" I asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Sure, Katherine. What do you wanna know?" Ah, how little Matt was making things easy for me.

"Ok... Let me think..." I said, touching my chin. "Oh, I know! How did you meet?" I turned in the passenger seat to face him.

"Elena and I grew up together. Our parents have always been friends, so she and I were always together when we were kids." He told me, but looking forward, as he had already started driving.

"All right... Hmm... How was dating her?"

"It was great! It began when we were friends, things started happening. Elena has always been such a sweet, polite, kind girl..."

"Okay, got it." I said, cutting him off before he continued to praise my wonderful shadow. Opss, wonderful. I smiled at thinking about her.

"What else?" Matt said.

"Let's see..." I said more to myself than to him. "Why did you break up?"

"Oh, it was just after her parents died... She was confused and said she didn't want to hurt my feelings." He said with a sad expression. Her parents died? Even denying to death, I felt a twinge of pity for her. I realized that this doppelgänger business serves to copy everything, because she also lost her parents very early...

"Understood. How did she meet Stefan?" I asked, wanting to end the 'death of parents' subject.

"They met this year in school. Stefan escorted her to the veterans welcome party." He explained, turning his head slightly to the side. I thought about asking if their relationship was serious, but at what Matt had told me about Elena and what I had seen, I knew that the answer was yes. The image of her wrapped in that white sheet crossed my mind. I licked my lips involuntarily. Then I had an idea...

"Matt, can I ask you something very intimate?" I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Of course you can, Katherine." He looked at me and opened the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"It was you who took Elena's virginity?" I asked, staring at the window.

"No... We never got to that point. Whenever we came close, she said she was not ready." He confessed. I had to restrain the urge I had to laugh on his face. He had a clear expression of disappointment on his face. Poor thing ...

"What did she like you to do with her?" I asked, putting my head in my hand, which was propped in the window.

"Elena liked me to bite her ear, because it made her shiver. She also liked me to suck her lower lip when we were kissing." He said, flashing a smile as he looked down the road. So little Elena likes things that makes her shiver... I laughed of my own thinking.

"Oh..." I said, trying to think of something else to ask Matt. "What does she like to do when she has free time?"

"She likes to read. But when it's not this, she enjoys spending time with Bonnie and Caroline."

"Who?" I asked, hearing the names he said.

"Bonnie and Caroline, Elena's best friends" He explained.

"Oh... Got it." Two best friends. What do these three have done together? Why couldn't I keep my mind clean when the talk is about Elena's sexual life? "Do Elena, Caroline and Bonnie ever kissed?"

"I don't know, but I guess not." He said, giving me a confused look.

"But does Elena ever wanted to be with some girl? Has she already show interest in some of the two, or another girl?" I asked.

"Not that I know. We never talked about it..." He was starting to annoy me with these 'don't know'. I rolled my eyes. I got a deep breath - not that I needed - and I looked at him again.

"Did she ever masturbate while dating you?" I asked. By the way he turned his head and looked at me, I knew he was surprised by the question.

"I think so..." he said, his voice low.

"So tell me!" I said, excitedly.

"I mean, I'm not sure, it could have been just a video or a movie she was watching..." He said thoughtfully. "But what I know is that had one night that I was going to her house. When I got there, her aunt, Jenna, told me she was in her room. I climbed the stairs and found it odd that the door was closed, because she knew I was coming, and always left it opened. I got closer to open the door, and when I put my hand on the doorknob, I heard a few moans. It was not high, but as I was standing near the bedroom door, I could hear it. I listened for a while and then decided to knock on the door. When I did, the moans stopped at once, and I heard Elena ask who it was. I said it was me, and she asked me to wait. After a few seconds, she opened the door, but when I went to her bed it was pretty messy. I asked her what she was doing and she said she was watching TV, but the TV was off. So I just shrugged my shoulders and hugged her." Matt said, sighing at the end.

"Wow..." I said, imagining all the different positions that Elena could be to have left the bed so messy. This girl had the gift of making me have dirty thoughts. By just imagining her doing these things, I got a twinge of excitement. I bit my lower lip as I adjusted myself on the passenger seat, sitting on top of my leg. I was so immersed in my thoughts on Elena that I didn't even realized that we were back at the Grill.

"Thanks for the ride, Katherine." Matt said, giving me a smile.

"Okay... But you won't remember anything that happened today after I caught you at work. Got it? None of our conversations, no question I asked you, I haven't even showed up on the Grill today. If anyone asks, you were at home sleeping because you were tired of your routine. And oh, you don't know me." I looked deep into his eyes.

"Understood." He said with a faraway look. Then he got out, closed the door and headed towards the Grill. As I was opening the car door, I saw her. Elena was getting there. It looked like she was there to meet someone because she was looking for something with her eyes. I got up from the passenger seat, closed the door and stood leaning against the car, looking at her. She was not close to me, but I could see her breathing stop when her eyes met mine. I looked up and down her body, thinking of all the things that Matt had told me about her. She kept looking at me, as I don't took my eyes away from hers. I licked my lips and winked at her. Her eyes widened even more with surprise. She was paralyzed. I gave her a smile and started walking toward the driver's door when I saw Damon coming. I opened the door and before entering the car, I blew her a kiss. I could see her unwittingly (or not) licking her lower lip before entering and closing the door. Oh, Elena, always surprising me.

ELENA

I turned off the shower and got out of the box singing.

"ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID, RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD... THIS IS NOT ENOUGH!"

I wrapped myself in the towel and held my hair going to the bedroom to get myself dressed, grabbing my phone on the way to continue listening to the music.

"And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed, they say it's all my fault, but I want her so much ..."

Jeremy got into the bathroom.

Unnecessary. He really thinks we don't know what he does in there?

"Don't worry me, 'cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me ..."

I quit to find a way to my hair and got downstairs where Jenna was having a hard time to fix the coffee machine again.

"Good morning, Aunt Jenna."

"Good morning, Elena. Or not so good. Oh..." She yelled angrily. "Turn this music off, I'm dying of headache."

I turned off the music and put my phone in my pants pocket.

"Don't tell me you spent the night there?"

"What do you think?" She looked at me raising an eyebrow. And that was when I noticed the dark circles around her eyes and hair all messed up. "I can't stay awake without caffeine."

"Well, you spent the night doing it. That's something" She turned to me smiling again.

"It's true. I deserve a rest."

"You do!" I sat on the couch. Jeremy always lingered in the bathroom in the morning. Jenna sat next to me, throwing herself on me. And cuddled me. I saw in her eyes that she was totally tired. "Jenna, don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Oh, I will. But only after you leave, I don't want anyone missing school... You know?" She glared at me with her piercing eyes.

Oops. We can talk about this later.

"Jenna, how were your relationships when you were a teenager?"

"Hmm... What do you know, Elena?" She looked at me worriedly.

I sat cross-legged putting her head on my lap.

"Did you ever kiss a girl?" My eyes lit up and I saw the horror in her eyes.

"Elena! What did your mother tell you?" She stood up and walked desperate. "My God, it was only once and she tells everyone out there that me and Forbes kissed!"

I froze.

"YOU AND WHO? WHAT?!" She stopped abruptly.

"Nobody said anything, right? You were just asking something? Oh... I'm such an idiot!" She put a pillow on her face.

"Now sit here and tell me everything!"

"NO!"

"JENNA! She is my best friend's mother, I WANT TO KNOW!" I patted the seat next to me.

And she came almost dying in shame.

Then Stefan came smiling with a bouquet in hands.

Worse moment in the world, baby. I almost killed him, but he understood nothing.

"Oh, my salvation! Take Elena to school, please. And also... JEREMY! Jeremy, DOWN! NOW!"

I took the flowers already putting them in a jar on the kitchen table. Stefan froze and blew a kiss to me.

"I'm already going, Mom!" Came the voice from above.

Jenna took her flip-flop and threw it up the stairs.

"Respect me, boy."

"Okay, 'Mom'."

Stefan came near her when she was about to go up and kill my brother.

"I think you should go to the Grill for a coffee, right? You look tired."

"Yes, I need caffeine. I want everyone in the class. Heard, Elena? Do not let her miss another class, Stefan." She took her bag, and didn't even bothered on setting herself up, just went out.

"Hurricane Jenna was with everything today!" Jeremy said laughing while getting down the stairs.

"No kids, Jer. She still catches you." I said.

"I'm crazy to this day to arrive."

I stretched out on the couch, knowing that Stefan was looking at my uncovered stomach. I smiled.

"You go to class, Jer. I'll stay here with Stefan today."

"Again?"

"And what's the problem? Just go!"

"You're going to get yourself screwed. If Jenna knows that."

"Okay, now go."

He left and I pulled Stefan on me. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Good morning to you too, baby." He said.

"Hmm... Stay and make it be."

STEFAN

So I took her with my arms under her thighs. I felt a gust of hot air in my neck coming from her nose. I grabbed her hair with one hand, while still holding and kissing her neck, her mouth, her ear. She bit my neck hard. The shock caused me to moan a little. Quickly, I took her off the wall and threw her on the bed, where I removed her clothes. One by one, slowly, I removed her bra and left her only on her panties. It was a beautiful white silk lingerie. I ran my fingers between her legs and I could feel her wet panties and I let out a quick sigh. I went back to her mouth and neck as she unbuttoned my shirt. I had spent the whole night with her, hidden from Jenna, but it was not enough. And she was wonderful when I left her sleeping in the morning and gone out the window. Her soft face, her legs crossed and the sun touching your skin gently. Already shirtless and without shoes, I got on my knees on the bed and she opened my pants with a smile that showed her interest on me. This only excited me more. She opened the button and the zipper slowly, letting her fingers caress my erect penis. She pulled my pants and underwear down, getting face to face with him. Even with her smile, with a bit of pink lipstick on her lips, she licked it all, and did the same again and again. I felt a contraction and involuntarily leaned over to her to have her. She held him with one hand. I cringed. Your warm soft hand, perfect in size, frequency and perfect strength. She masturbated me and the whole placed it in her mouth. I let out a low moan and held her by the hair. Understanding what I wanted, she buried her mouth on me, and sucked me up 'till my orgasm. I could not leave her like this: I laid her in bed and kissed every part of her body, leaving light bruises on her white and tender skin. She was perfect for me. I could kiss her all day. She squirmed as I pulled her panties down her legs. It was wet enough to stick on her skin. I laid between her legs, letting my beard freshly made scrape on her thighs and her vagina, getting a loud moan as reward. I smiled. I ran my tongue across the region, which was already dripping with desire. I opened her pussy and put a finger while my tongue was massaging her clitoris. When she tightened on my finger, I felt it was time to put another finger. My hand opened her thigh and my mouth sucked on her clit. Her hand pushed my head, asking for more and more. She came on my tongue. Begging for more, she got on four on the bed and asked me to be penetrated silently. Who saw Elena Gilbert on her routine never thought how naughty she was between four walls. And I was her first, the one who knew every part of her perfect body. I approached slowly and put my cock inside of her, slowly. She shivered and leaned down, drowning out a loud moan into the pillow. I started a slow movement of back-and-forth. I increased the pace slowly and she was moaning for more. She didn't know what she was doing with me. On four, fully naked and vulnerable in front of me, begging for me. I grabbed her hair and left kisses on her neck, whispering softly an "I love you". She immediately turned her face and kissed my mouth, biting very strong while I penetrated her. I released her hair and grabbed her hands, putting it on her ass, seated in my hands. I took her completely. I made her mine, and only mine. The impact of our skins was high and growing fast. I turned her on top of me, it was her time. She rode me while I licked her beautiful breasts. She knew what to do, I had taught her everything I liked. She came intensely, muffling her screams into my chest. I came then shaking her ass so hard that I was afraid of hurting her. So many times I lost my head and I ended up hurting her, forgetting my vampire strength. I brought her to my lap and I was caressing her skin as I kissed her forehead, Elena ended up dozing intertwining our hands.

ELENA

I was lying on Stefan's lap when I heard a phone vibrating on the nightstand and I ignored as much as I could. I didn't want to get out of that embrace. And I was sleeping so well.

"My love, you can answer." Stefan gave me a kiss on the forehead and I reached out to grab my phone.

I groaned in protest as he pulled his naked body from mine.

"I don't want..." I hid my face in his defined stomach.

"It's my brother. I think you should answer, Damon would not call if it wasn't important."

I picked up the phone completely irritated.

"Hello..." I said without any enthusiasm.

"Hello, dear Elena. I believe that you're with my brother, missing class again. Does Jenna knows this?" Oh God, he irritated me so much.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Meet me at the grill tonight, we need to talk. And please, don't take Stefan. It's private." I thought a bit. No use arguing with him.

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Thank you. Tell Stefan that I said hi. But I know he is listening while you are naked in your room" I heard sarcasm in his voice and his evil laugh.

I hung up on him. And I sighed hugging Stefan again.

"Is it okay if I go?" I looked into his eyes.

"Of course, baby. You can go with him while I go hunting, I'm kinda tired." He smiled putting my hair behind my ear.

"Okay. Jenna is not coming back anytime soon, so... We can take a shower and..."

Before I finished he took me up and took me into the bathroom as he kissed me.

We showered together. He washed my body with gentle touches. And I touched every part of that soft skin, idolizing her. We went back to bed, I gave him a kiss of thanks and we slept peacefully.

I woke up with Jenna entering my room, I was naked and alone. But covered.

"You missed class again, didn't you?"

"Hm-hmm..." I stretched me.

"Elena, this has to stop. I don't want to continue being called by your absence. You have to help me. I don't know what else to do. And I don't wanna be a 'boring mother' and forbid your dating. Please, you can spend the evenings with him as you have while I pretend not to know. But go to class, please?"

I sat on the bed, pulling the blanket.

"All right, Jenna. Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Thank you. And it's dark. I think you won't get to sleep now."

"Already? I gotta meet Damon at the Grill." I got out of bed raising the bed comforter along. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed.

"Hey, don't come back later, okay? Have fun!" She left my room leaving me alone.

When I arrived at the Grill, I parked the car and was looking for Damon. But I ended up finding someone else.

Katherine was looking me up and down.

She was leaning against her car, eating myself with her eyes. I looked down trying to fix my breathing. I sighed and when I looked at her again, she blew me a kiss. And soon after, Damon came to my side. I froze.

When I looked again, Katherine was leaving.

"We need to talk, young lady." I threw my head back and walked into the Grill with Damon by my side.

We sat at a far table and I smiled at Matt, who came to meet us smiling.

"Hi, Lena. What are you...?" He didn't finish. Vicky Donovan appeared.

"Get off, Matt. This is my table. Just because your ex is having dinner with yummy brother here doesn't give you the right to get that from me."

Matt came out frowning and I closed my face too.

She smiled up at Damon and he smirked back, staring at her boobs.

I cleared my throat.

"We want an orange juice."

"And a whiskey." He added in a voice that made me sick.

"I didn't come here to see you trying to get sex, Damon."

Vicky got out swinging her hips.

"I know. You came here to tell me what's going on between you and Katherine Pierce. I know you're hiding something and you will tell me right now."


	4. Broken Hearts

_Hello, everybody! Here's chapter 4. This chapter is HUGE! That's why it took me so long to update, but I hope it worth the wait. I loved writting this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as well. There are some new things happening... What do you think it is? Tell me everything by reviewing! Enough with the talk, let's read! XOXO_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. This fanfiction is just based on their story._

DAMON

Elena looked at me as a scaredy-cat. I could see that she was nervous only by the beating of her heart. Besides the fact that she bit her lower lip every five minutes.

"I'm waiting, Gilbert." I said, tapping my fingers on the table.

"I have nothing to say, Damon. Nothing happened." she said, making her heart beat even faster.

"Of course something happened! Since the day my brother told me that Katherine was in town, you're acting all weird." I realized that when I said that bitch's name, Elena's eyes widened.

"I just told you, nothing..."

"Come on, Elena!" I said, annoyed. "She did something with you?"

"No..." She was lowering the gaze, until she was staring at her hands that were on her lap.

"So, tell me.. What happened?" I tried to be as polite as possible, putting my elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"She went on your house that day. Right after you and Stefan left, she appeared there." She said, finally. Her heart still jumping inside her chest.

"And what did she want?" I couldn't believe that bitch had gone on my house and Elena hadn't told me anything!

"She seemed to be looking for you. I mean, for Stefan. She just stood there, staring, looking for him."

"Are you sure it was just that?"

She opened her mouth to speak and Vicky arrived with our request.

She was hot. Maybe later...

Elena sighed.

"Yes, Damon!"

I got away from the table, looking at her.

"OK, Elena. You would have no reason to lie to me. But you know what you do, ok?"

"Okay. Can I leave?"

She was already getting up, but I held her arm.

"I know there's more. And you? Oh, you know I'm going to find out."

She looked at me ugly and left shaking that stubborn ass.

I searched the room for Vicky. Her neckline had increased.

She met my gaze and smiled.

ELENA

Damon pissed me off too much!

And now I couldn't find the damn car keys in my purse.

I supported the bag on the hood of the car and when I was about to scream in frustration I found the key.

I got in the car and turned on the radio to relax. I could hear two songs before I got home.

My phone vibrated and Stefan appeared on the screen.

"Hello!"

"Hi, beautiful" He greeted me nicely.

"How was your day?" I asked smiling.

"I just went hunting, the rabbits don't gave me a lot of work today."

Stefan was nothing good with jokes. "And yours? How did it go with Damon?"

"Annoying."

We were silent for a while.

Stefan sighed.

"Baby, I'm calling to tell you that I'm going away this weekend. I have some things to work out. Can you keep alive until Sunday?"

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too. Now, go inside and go to sleep, it's late."

"I love you."

"Me too."

I disconnected the call and went home.

All I could think about was taking a shower and going to sleep.

What would I do with Stefan out?

JENNA

I ended up napping on the couch.

My back burned more than anything.

I stretched me and I went to get a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Thank God Stefan fixed the coffeemaker to me.

I went down the hallway and saw Elena on the porch. And staring at nothing.

That's strange.

I looked at the clock and it was two in the morning. She was in trouble with me!

I went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, young lady!" She turned around slowly. "Enter, NOW!" She was different, her hair was falling in curls and very bulky. It was beautiful, but I wouldn't say that now, she was about to hear a sermon.

"Elena, are you deaf? I'm sending you enter, look at the time, you and Stefan are losing the notion, aren't you? That way I'll have to prohibit your date with him."

She started moving towards me to get into the house. She still looked confused.

"Damn, Elena! Do you want a formal invitation to get into your house?"

She gulped and entered. She smirked. I could see the twinkle in her eye.

"God! Are you drunk? You have school tomorrow! You know, I'm your aunt, the responsible one here. Help me! Aunt Jenna tries to be cool, but you and Jeremy don't help... All right you go out with Damon, but come back home at this time? Did you go on Stefan?"

She turned to me, and yawned.

"I'm sorry, aunt Jenna. I didn't intend to take long. Yes, I ended up meeting with Stefan. It won't happen again. Now... I need to sleep, okay? Good night."

She was different. I'm sure she was drunk.

Elena started to go upstairs.

"Elena?"

She turned to me with a dead look. "Yes."

"One more mistake and you will never see Stefan again. Understood?"

I could swear I saw she smile. I guess I was being the drunk one.

"All right, won't happen again. Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart."

She disappeared down the hallway and I went get my coffee.

DAMON

I sat at the Grill without moving about 20 minutes, Donovan wouldn't stop staring at me while serving the tables. I knew what she wanted. Then I lifted my glass, toasting it.

She smiled.

At least my night was guaranteed. Even if it was with a stoned high school girl.

She was not the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was sexy, and she was a woman. Skinny, with median boobs to small, exceptionally beautiful hair, in a shade of golden brown falling in curls to the middle of the back and red lips, that would be nice with some fangs.

I smiled at her, what she accepted as an invitation to come to me.

"So, Salvatore, do you want something else?" She hinted when she said "something". God, she was one of the naughty ones.

"If there is Vicki Donovan on the menu, I want." I lifted my eyebrow, looking at her. She giggled.

I leaned towards her, opening a smirk.

"I'm not included in meals, but I can make an exception for a guy so yummy like you." She leaned over and I realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

I sighed. She didn't know what she was saying, and to who it was said.

"Ask your boss to leave early. Come at my home with me..." She didn't let me finish, she straightened her posture and scratched her head as who apologizes.

"No, he's not going to release me early. I'm sorry"

"And if I am capable of convincing him?"

She smiled.

"I would like to see that."

I got up. She was a little lower than I was, but nothing grotesque.

"Show me who I should convince." She pointed to an old man behind the counter. "Sit and watch my magic."

"If you get it I'm yours to anything you want."

Oops, she shouldn't have said that. She was in trouble. Completely in trouble.

I approached the man and stared into his eyes trying to look relaxed and playful to who saw him off.

"Smile, pretend I told you a very funny joke." The man began to laugh and I smiled, it was so boring. I hope she was worth it. "That's it. Now you will you release Vicky Donovan to go home earl..." I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw Matt get off the stairs and I had a crazy idea. "Actually, you will ask Vicky to get something in the pantry and say that after she will be allowed to go home. Tell Matt that she has a headache and you will not let anyone get in on that ladder, ok?" I compelled him smiling, then I blinked a few times.

I needed blood.

The old man smiled and called Vicky, who was stupefied, with a look of astonishment coming towards me.

"Vicky, this guy convinced me to let you go early for care of your headache." She started pretending she was in pain. Good girl. "But I want you to take a broom in the pantry before you go."

"A broom?" She made a face of disbelief.

"Yes, and then you can go." She was smiling and went to get the broom.

I let her in and joined shortly thereafter by closing the door.

Oh, Donovan, you don't know what waits for you!

She was down looking for the brooms, and I got behind her, putting my hands on her waist.

She gave a little jump and I smiled.

"Hi..."

"Hi, I was going to meet out there for us to continue and..." I put a finger in her mouth and opened a button of her blouse.

"I want you here."

"What?! And what if someone comes in and..." I silenced her again.

"Vicky, Vicky. You said you would be mine and I want to here. Now." She opened her mouth to protest but I kissed her.

At first she struggled a bit, but then she started kissing me back. I dropped the kisses for her neck, shoulders and then when I finished opening her blouse, I took her breasts in my hands. I was frustrated that they don't fill my hands. I didn't like it. But it would have to be it.

I began sucking on them and she was moaning softly. She put her hands in my hair and pulled me up.

I knew where I wanted to go, so I let her get involved in the kiss and took her up the stairs without her noticing.

I sat on a step and pulled her into my lap, and instantly she began to wiggle. I took her shirt off by once and gave her a little bite on one nipple. She threw her head back.

I opened the zipper of my pants and she got up to take hers, sitting on my lap just in panties.

She stuck her fingernails down my neck and I pulled her last piece of clothe, ripping it. She jumped a little in surprise. Then I put my cock out and she held it, starting to masturbate me.

I was already hard, but not at my best. And I knew that with her I wouldn't be.

Vicky came out of my lap and knelt down some stairs, putting my cock on her mouth. I moaned for that hot mouth that she had. She sucked me sometimes. But I didn't want that, not now.

I held my hard member and looked into her eyes.

"Sit. Now." I said.

She stood up, smiling, and sat in my lap. I entered my member inside of her, feeling her thoroughly wet. I let out a pleasurable sigh and she began to ride me quickly. Our bodies clashed increasingly faster and stronger. I felt like she was about to cum, because her movements began to decrease, and her body increasingly swallowed me. I pulled her in an embrace and kept her in place until she started to cum and her body started going soft on mine.

I kissed her neck and she smiled with the orgasm spreading in her body. I spent my tongue down her skin, feeling her pulse in my tongue. And when she came back rolling wanting me to come, I bit her.

She shivered, I don't know if it was because of the orgasm, or the morphine my poison released in the bite. I felt the blood dripping down my throat, hot and consistent. Drinking the blood of someone who had just had sex was one of the best things.

I got OK from drinking and she was getting weaker. So when I stopped drinking, I passed my tongue in the holes that I let in her neck, healing it.

I bit at my wrist and gave her to drink. Gradually her strength came back and so did my urge to cum too. I took her off my lap and she got on all fours for me.

I penetrated her once again, this time I closed my eyes and chase my orgasm ardently. It wasn't long before I felt the contractions, my throat started to get dry and then the orgasm spread through my body, making me lie on top of Vicky, who was coming again.

"I'm surprised at you, Salvatore. I have never seen Mr Roberts smile." She told me when she turned and lay belly-up on the floor, looking at me.

"It always has the first time."

"Matt must be crazy after me!" She was sitting, but I held her.

"Mr Roberts said you had a headache and went home..." I explained.

"Wow! But I can go back to work."

"No, go home. You're tired, I know I got you hard." I got up, fixing my hair.

"Man, that was the best sex of my life." She looked even more drugged lied on the stairs while I closed my pants.

"They all say that." I threw her shirt to her and leaved the pantry satisfied, leaving her naked and completely sore.

############

After a sensational fuck with Donovan, I decided it was time to have a little chat with Katherine-bitch-Pierce. She was already getting on my nerves! What the hell she wanted with Elena?

I didn't know where she was, but I was sure I'd find her in the woods near the boarding house.

"Katherine!" I shouted. "Come on, Katherine, I know you're in there, bitch!"

"Language, Damon." She said, popping up behind me. "That's not a way to treat a lady." She giggled with the corner of her mouth, which irritated me to the core.

"With a lady I certainly wouldn't talk like that, but since I'm talking to you..." I smiled.

She closed her face. That hurt on her.

"Come on, say it. What do you want with me?" She looked at me with disdain. "Miss me already?" She couldn't keep the smile off her face, and that made me even more nervous.

"PEEHH" I did a bell. "Wrong question. The right would be: what do YOU want here?" I said, wanting to make it clear that I wasn't joking.

"I came to see you, Damon." She whimpered, taking a step towards me.

"Oh, stop! Do you really think I believe you? I've spent years, Katherine. YEARS, looking for a way to get you out of that tomb, and when I finally got it open you weren't there! And then I found out that you always knew where I was and NEVER came to see me, so what I want most now is that you get the hell out of my life!" I yelled at her.

She finally took the smile off her face and stared at me. She gulped before continuing.

"No problem, dear. I didn't come back for you, anyway." She always found a way to let me out of my mind.

"I'm serious, Katherine. Stay. Away. From. Here. Away from Stefan, and mostly, away from Elena." I said with the most serious tone that I could.

"Already jealous of new toy, baby?" She had a strange look on her face, as if as only at the mention of Elena's name the conversation had gotten more interesting for her. "If you and Stefan can play, I can too. And I'm sure I'll make Elena Gilbert have more fun with me than that with you two together."

And before I could say anything else, she was gone.

KATHERINE

Damon, what a jerk! If it wasn't for me, he would probably have died in the war of 1864. Stefan has always been Daddy's favorite. In fact, Stefan has always been the darling of the family.

OK, sure that Damon was way better in bed, but Stefan always dominated the girls' hearts.

There was only one thing that would make me relax now: sex. I sent a text to Mason Lockwood, who did not take two minutes to answer. He wasn't a Salvatore, but he satisfied me. He looked like a puppy dog, literally. I was with him on his first night as a werewolf. Mason was already making me annoyed with such fluffy. One more for the list of broken hearts by Katherine Pierce. He deserved one last night for telling me that my copy was here with Stefan. And I needed someone to entertain me. When I arrived at the Lockwood mansion, I was about to knock on the door when it opened showing a 'smile from ear to ear'- Mason.

"Kat! I miss you, you crazy!" He left the house and got me rolling me onto his lap.

"Me too, my love." I lied. He put me on the floor and kissed me. You could realize by his kiss that he really liked me. I let him kiss me as much as he could. I was waiting for him to let me go and take me inside, but instead, he caught me in his lap again, this time with his hands on the bottom of my thighs and entered the house.

Mason was always of type "horny-romantic".

As much as we played, he always wanted to sleep together after, or cuddling me. And every time after he had came, he said an "I love you". Totally cheesy. But I needed him. Until today!

He had warned me the back of Stefan and about my copy. He deserved one last thank you.

He took me in his lap until we got to his room. With him was always like this: always in bed. Nothing new. So exciting. YUP!

But who doesn't have Stefan hunt with werewolf!

########

I liked to play with Mason, but he was too sticky. And I wanted to return to the action. Not that I thought it was wrong "cheating" on the poor little Mason, but at a certain moment, we get tired, right? And, how I was going to focus on my little shadow with him on my foot?

"Mason, we have to talk." I said, raising my head of the bed and balancing myself on an elbow.

"What, princess?" He was always TOO MUCH sweet. It sickned me.

"I have to tell you something. That's why I wanted to see you, but I couldn't say no to you."

"What is it, Kat? You're making me worried." He had a such cute puppy face.

"It's not working anymore... I mean, you and I... Look, I like you a lot, but enough is enough. I feel like I'm not giving you the attention you deserve, and with all the things I have to do..."

"But Kat..." He began to speak but I put a finger in his lips to make him stop.

"Shhhh... I know, it's also been hard for me, because I love you," I never thought I'd be a so damn good actress. "but it's really not working..." I got out of bed, put on my clothes and made the biggest effort in the world to do a tear fall. I turned to him, leaned on the bed and kissed him.

"I love you." I lied again. I got out of the door happy for what I had achieved.

One less...

CAROLINE

Elena sent me a message in the morning warning that she would skip school to buy clothes to our little party tonight.

I ended up inviting me and went along.

"What do you mean Stefan will be gone this weekend?!" I was dying to know Stefan's reaction when he saw me in my new small skirt.

I would have to settle with Damon.

Not that he wasn't hot, it was just that I wanted Stefan. But certainly he preferred Elena. Everybody did.

"He had some things to resolve, Caroline." Said Elena, while checked a few red tank tops.

"You should have gone with him."

"He didn't ask me to go." She said with bad will.

"Invite yourself!" I took her away from those terrible blouses, placing her in front of the mirror and dropping your hair that was stuck in a bun.

"Like you did this morning?" She smiled. Evil.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I said, pouting.

"You know I love you." She hugged me aside.

I got a pink dress with a little cleavage but with legs out and went to the dressing room.

I got dressed and got out looking myself at the mirror.

"Lena, what do you think?" I said, pointing to the dress.

"It is beautiful." She said.

"Gilbert! You said that about every dress that I tried on!"

"They're all beautiful, Care."

"Ok, we're going to do it different." I stopped to think. "Well, if you were a lesbian, I'm not saying that you are, but if you were, would go out with me?" I copied a model pose that I saw in a magazine.

She started to laugh.

"If you left this pose, yes!"

We started laughing.

And then Elena made a surprised face, as if she had discovered something.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"I remembered one thing." She pulled her legs up, sitting like Chinese. She put her face between her hands and started shaking with laughter.

"Elena!" I called.

She pulled me to sit by her side, took a deep breath and whispered.

"My aunt Jenna said she and the Sheriff, I mean, your mom, kissed when they were our age. Can you believe it?!"

Elena was crying with laughter.

I was paralyzed.

Shocked.

My dad left the marriage to be with a man.

My mom was a lesbian.

What does that say about Caroline Forbes?

"Yes, I can't even believe it." I said almost to myself.

ELENA

After receiving a call from Jenna asking me to come back home, I got to say goodbye to everybody.

"Bye, guys. Jenna asked me to go back now."

"Oh no, Lenaaaaa!" Bonnie said.

"Elena, you can't go home like this." Matt said all worried.

"Relax, Matt, I'm not driving." I said, calming him. "I walked."

"Don't you want me to call a taxi for you?" Bonnie was also worried.

"No, you don't need to Bon, I can go walking."

"Alrighty then. See you later, Lena!" She said, hugging me.

"Bye, guys." I got out of our little piece inside the forest and started walking towards my house.

I was already walking a while and was passing in front of the Grill when I saw her. Katherine was standing in front of the Grill, leaning on the wall looking and smiling at me.

"Hello, Elena..." She spoke my name with a different intonation.

"Oh, hi Katherine." I said, continuing to walk. She stopped leaning on the wall and when I blinked, she was walking beside me.

"Where are you going this way? It seems that the night was good..." She said, turning her face to look at me. She was smiling.

"I was at a party... hm... with the guys in the woods..." I explained. Why was I talking about my life with her?

"Got it... Are you going home?" She asked, still smiling at me.

"Yeah." I just stated. I was really drunk, so the words weren't coming out of me right now. I looked at her. She still looked at me. I was stuck looking in her eyes, I couldn't help myself.

Suddenly, a stupid rock appeared in my path and I stumbled, but when I was falling to the side opposite that she was, she came up and caught me before I fell on the floor. She put me up again, but her hand was still at my lower-back. After a few seconds, she took her hand away. I felt like complaining, because the feeling was so good... But I decided saying anything.

"Be careful, baby, or you're going to end up getting hurt." She said, smiling even more this time. We kept walking in silence until we got to my house. I climbed on the balcony and she came along.

"Well, thank you for walking me home." I said, looking down.

"It was nothing. Thank you for letting me walk you here." She said, putting her finger under my chin and pulling it up, making me look at her. I looked into her eyes again. She pulled my face closer to hers, passing her finger across my lower lip. I closed my eyes. Why the hell was I letting her do this?

Then when I thought I was going to feel her lips on mine, I felt them on my cheek, but not exactly in the 'correct' place. She kissed me at the beginning of my mouth, so her lips did touched mine, even though it was very little. Then, she pulled away from my face and approached my ear, her hand still holding my chin.

"Sweet dreams, Elena..." She whispered in my ear. I kept my eyes closed. I felt her breathing near my ear, which made me shiver, but after that, nothing more happened. I opened my eyes to find myself alone on my house's balcony.

########

I felt suddenly someone caress my hair, very lightly, as if it was to not wake me up. I stood there feeling that good feeling, that excitement, without moving a muscle.

I opened a small smile.

Stefan was always so sweet to me. But I couldn't keep a statue for a long time so I ended up moving a little. I felt the hand get out of my hair. He seemed to have turned belly up.

After a few more minutes he turned to me, and approached a little bit more. He passed his right leg over mine, and saw that I don't moved.

That wasn't Stefan's leg. It was too soft. He later passed his hand over my arms, until he found my breasts, over my shirt. I lowered my eyes to the hands.

It was female hands.

Her touch was too light, but even so, I was afraid of my breasts get hard, or my legs get ruffled. There was a woman touching me, and I was enjoying it. A whirlwind of excitement seemed to be inside of me, as if my blood start to circulate at high speed.

I gave a long sigh, like who is having a very good dream, and she took the leg and the hand away from me. I turned my body to her with my eyes closed, but then turned to the other side again, in order to let my body a little less distant from hers. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't stop.

I felt that she was supporting her left elbow on the pillow, and began, in a more comfortable way, messing with my hair again. She pulled some strands that were inside the shirt. Then got all my hair and held it, leaving my neck visible.

I felt the warmth of her mouth closing around my neck, and then I felt a light kiss. I shivered, and that I couldn't control. She must have realized because she started giving me more kisses on the neck, more intense now. I turned to her, and I got totally surprised.

She was staring at me. She looked at me embarrassed, but saw none disapproval on my look. Without any word, our mouths were in sight, and we kissed. Her mouth was hot, her skin looked like silk, and the kiss was intense, as if our mouths combined. She passed her hand across my waist and helped me take my shirt off. I took my panties off too. It was only then that I realized that she was wearing anything, we were both naked. Nothing at all between our bodies.

We were kissing so close to each other, and I never felt like a chest could be so hot. Our breasts were touching, and just that feeling gave me great pleasure. She dropped her tongue for my neck, until she found my chest, and kept sucking on my nipple during a long time, while the other was caressed by her smooth hand.

I wasn't being scratched by any beard, and her skin was so delicate that the feeling of pleasure was immense.

Then she downed more her tongue, sliding through my body, and stopped in my navel. She started kissing my belly... Then she came down a little more. She gently passed the tip of her tongue on my clit, and was doing very short movements, passing her tongue lightly, from top to bottom.

Then she started increasing the intensity, as if she wanted to put it all in her mouth. I was so excited, and I kept raising my hips, causing my clit to find her mouth. She stuck her tongue in me, and I screamed in pleasure. It didn't take long and she penetrated two fingers in me, without even warning.

I started dancing with those two fingers inside me, following increasingly fast movements even when I couldn't resist anymore and then I came.

Her smile was of contentment. She leaned over to whisper something in my ear... And I was on the floor. With an unbearable pain in my back.

SHIT! I fell out of bed. And, damn it. I fell out of bed because I was having erotic dreams about a woman, and I was enjoying it.

I was excited and completely wet. And worst of all: it wasn't just any woman, it was her.

Katherine Pierce.

My doppelgänger.

BONNIE

I arranged to meet Elena in my grandmother's house at noon, as it was Saturday.

I ended up early, so Grandma and I were practicing witchcraft.

She was trying to teach me how to light a candle a good 15 minutes and I was not getting.

"Focus, Bonnie... Breathe. Clear your mind. Close your eyes. Feel the power flowing through your body."

I felt the power running through my veins.

"Open your eyes, focus on candle and repeat after me: phesmatos incendia."

"Phesmatos incendia."

I felt the power flow from my body and then lit the candle.

I relaxed my body and Grandma smiled at me. I smiled back.

The doorbell rang.

"It must be Elena." I got up to meet her.

I opened the door and Elena hugged me going inside. She went towards the kitchen to put the dessert on the frigde.

"Hello, Sheila!" My grandmother smiled at her.

"I hope you like pasta salad, Lena!" I said.

"You know I love it..." Elena had a child's smile.

We talked a lot during lunch, my grandmother and Elena always got along. But Grandma was strange.

"Bonnie, can you go get our dessert?" She wiped her mouth politely on the napkin.

"Of course, Grandma!"

I got up and went to fetch the pudding that Elena brought.

I realized that they were whispering. One of the two would tell me later.

I took a pottery dishes from Grandma and cutlery. I took the dishes to the table and went back to get the pudding.

Elena and Grandma were silent when I returned.

"Do you want me to go wash the cups so you two can continue? I asked.

"No, Bonnie. I just said what I had to say to Elena." She cast a fearful look at Elena. "Now I need to lie down. Thank you for coming." She squeezed Elena's hand, which was on top of the table.

"Will not eat, Grandma?" I asked a little sad.

"No, dear. I really need to lie down."

"Okay..."

"Thanks for the invitation, Sheila." Thanked Elena.

"Check back often, Elena. And take care, okay?"

Elena bowed her head and nodded.

Grandma went into her bedroom and I sat next to Elena.

"Is everything all right?" Asked worried.

She nodded.

"If you want to talk, I'm here." She smiled. "But me help with the dishes?" I begged.

And it worked. She smiled truthfully.

We washed it all in silence.

"Bon..." she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever dreamed of something you shouldn't?" She looked at me with the corner of her eyes, trying to test my reaction.

I supported my back on the bench and was looking to her .

"What do you mean, Elena?"

"Well, I had a dream about a person... We had sex in the dream. And I wanted to know if it has any meaning. I'm feeling bad about it..."

"Well, I suppose it was not with Stefan..."

She laughed doing not.

"Well, our dreams can be repressed desires," I saw fear in her face. "but it may also be our fears, or something we think often."

She relaxed considerably.

"That's what you and Grandma were talking about, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Bon... I'm feeling guilty."

"Hey, it was just a dream. You didn't cheated him or something. Relax."

"Yeah, I know." She finished drying the sink.

"Lena, can I ask you who it was...?" I left the question in the air.

She stopped and thought.

"It was Damon." she said at last.

"Yeah, I would not want to dream about him. If we can call it dream, you know, because for me it would be a nightmare!"

We started laughing.

I knew that Elena had lied to me.

ELENA

It was a beautiful Sunday. The day was sunny, no clouds in the sky. I woke up early for no reason, again. I got out of bed, went to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I had dressed myself, I went down and found and Jeremy in the kitchen.

"Good morning, family." I said, hugging Jer from behind and giving a kiss on his ear.

"Oh, Elena, I'm glad you woke up." Jenna said, lifting her head to look at me. She had a weird tone in her voice. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, Elena is screwed..." Jeremy said, laughing.

"All right. What happened, Jenna?" I asked, letting go of Jeremy and looking at her.

"Not here, let's go to your room, okay?" She was really weird.

"Okay, no problem." I said and turned to walk up the stairs. She came up behind me, leaving Jeremy eating breakfast alone in the kitchen. We went into my room and Jenna closed the door. Jeremy was right, I was really screwed. I sat on the bed and she sat facing me. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Look, Elena, we can't keep going like that..." She said, looking me deep in the eyes and with a serious expression on her face.

"What? What are you talking about?" I had no idea what that was about.

"What I'm going to tell you now is not something I want to do, and I don't like doing it, but it's already crossing the limits! Moreover, I had warned you that if it happened again, I would have to do that." She was with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jenna, really, what..." She did not let me finish.

"I want you to break up with Stefan!"

"What? Jenna, you're kidding, right? Why..."

"Because I want to take care of you, Elena! I want your good, and this relationship between you two is holding you back. You don't go to school, your grades are terrible, you don't stop at home, and when you do, he is with you. You don't spend time with your brother anymore! He misses you, Elena, but he will never admit it. He needs you, and all you want to know about is Stefan!" She was almost shouting, but was avoiding doing it because of Jeremy downstairs. All she said was true, but was it really necessary to break up with Stefan?

"Jenna, I... I promise that I will improve, but don't make me break up with him, please..." I was already crying.

"Sorry, Elena. But I don't want you near him. Stefan can be a very nice guy, so much that he fixed the coffee machine, but he is not good for you. I know that you will see each other, that will be inevitable since he studies with you, but I want you away from him, okay? The maximum distance possible. At the beginning it will be difficult, but... you'll overcome, we are here for you." You could see that the words were hurting her too, but she was doing what she thought was right.

"Okay... okay, Jenna..." The words didn't come out of my mouth any way.

"Look, Lena. I don't want to be a boring aunt who is banning things. I hope you understand..." Then she leaned over, kissed me on the forehead, wiped some tears that were falling from my face, got up and left the room. I couldn't believe it! My world was collapsing again. Having to break up with Stefan will be the hardest thing I'll have to do. And worst of all, I'm going to hurt him, break his heart into pieces, even explaining why. Jenna was right at all! I am bad in school, I skip classes, I don't pay attention to my brother... I love Stefan, and I don't want to do this, but it will be for the best. I hope.

STEFAN

I parked the car in front of the Moon Stone store, one of mine small New Orleans' departments. I put my sunglasses, grabbed my jacket and walked down the car, placing the keys in my pocket.

I entered the small shop. The walls were a purplish tone , the crowded shelves of stones and other things.

I rang the bell hoping someone comes and I came close to a full bench of filters of dreams.

Elena would like one.

I thought of sending her a text , saying thet I was okay, but it was better not.

I returned to the counter and a tall, redhead woman stared at me.

Your little hanging badge on her left chest, just below her huge neckline identified her as Alex. She looked no more than 20 years old.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was musical and her smile was bright.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Luna."

She nodded, and her smile faded.

"She is not here. But I guarantee that I can resolve what you want..."

Alex was still looking at me, this time with more intensity, almost admiration. A sly smile sprang on her lips.

"I'm looking for a specific type of plant." She motioned for me to continue. "Verbena. Do you know it?"

She looked at me surprised, raising a brow.

I took off my glasses and she came out from behind the counter, slowly coming to me. Her walk was equal to a panther.

She came very close to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I can get what you want... If you know how to ask me."

Her full mouth opened to me, asking to be kissed. She noticed that I looked and smiled.

I put my hands on her waist and she slid her soft fingers down my arms. I felt the heat of her fingers just above the jacket.

Then I heard footsteps.

"I'm sure this is not Elena Gilbert, Stefan!" Said a familiar voice.

I turned and saw a petite blonde, her face half plump, more like a fairy, looking at me with anger in her eyes.

"Lexi..." I smiled.

"I would say that is a pleasure to see you, but..." She crossed her arms staring at me.

I let go of the redhead, who at that time was already rolling her eyes.

What happened?!

Lexi walked the small shop and went to the filter of the dreams I had touched.

"Typical!" She murmured. Then she turned to Alex and said all angry. "Stay. Away. From. Him."

She pulled me out of the store and punched me in the arm that really hurt. Alex laughed and threw me a kiss.

"You men! You never realize when you are under a spell..." She complained too high and some people stopped to look at us.

"What?!" I said lower.

"That's it, she bewitched you with that filter of dreams." She began to walk down the street, pounding the floor with those heels.

I took her arm and made her stop.

"Hey.. Lexi.. Stop breaking the ground." She stopped walking and stared at me still angry. "And my car is on the other side. It is good to see you too, okay?"

I pulled her into a hug. I realized that she was going back yelling at me, but she relented.

"I missed you too... Now what are you doing here!?"

ELENA

I spent the whole day in bed. How would I be able to have this conversation with Stefan? Among cry, sleep, cry, sit and lie down in bed, I was thinking of a less worst way to talk to him, but I could only imagine how his face of suffering would look like.

Why? Why with Stefan? He was so good. Jenna could have forbidden me to go at Bonnie, or hanging out with Caroline... And she still came with a crazy story saying that she had already warned me.

Well, but this will have to be for later. I can no longer be extending my pain. It is better to solve all at once. My poor Stefan, receiving bad news by phone... He didn't deserve it, not him...

I took the phone from the nightstand and searched for his number in the contacts. I stared at the phone for a few seconds, wondering if I should really do it that way, but I could not stand talk about it looking in his eyes. Took a deep breath and called. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi baby, good to hear your voice! I'm dying to see you!" Why does he has to be always so sweet to me?

"Hi... We need to talk." I said dryly.

"Elena, what happened? Did Damon do something while I was gone?" Always so worried.

"No, it's not that. I want to talk about you and me." I said, tears rolling down my face.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"No, actually, it's not okay. Stefan, I... I..." I couldn't, I just couldn't.

"What is it, baby? What's wrong?"

"STOP CALLING LIKE ME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE!" I exploded. I don't want to hurt him, but hearing him call me baby every five seconds was killing me.

"Elena, calm down. Tell me, what happened?" He was trying to calm me down, but hearing his voice was killing me. I had to finish it now.

"I want to break up." I let go of the bomb at once, without warning. "It's not working. I don't want to be with you. Our relationship is bad for me. And I want you to respect my decision." I tried to be as short and thick as possible. If he was mad at me, it might be easier. He was silent, but I could hear his crying sobs. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"What do you mean Elena? Why?' I could hear the pain in his words.

"I need to do this. For several reasons. I don't want to hurt you, Stefan. Look, sorry, it has to be like that." I wouldn't endure another second of it.

"But Lena..."

"Bye, Stefan." I hung up. I threw the phone across the room and stuck my face in the pillow, crying. I couldn't believe what I had just done. He must be devastated, crying with no end. Now I was sure that I couldn't break up with him talking face-to-face.

Forgive me, Stef. But it has to be like this...

KATHERINE

I knew Stefan was back in town. I couldn't believe how he had gone out and left his precious Elena alone... Oh no... He had Damon - the idiot.

How Stefan trusted him? Especially when it came to Elena's protection against the most beautiful and sexy vampire of this planet... I mean, me!

But anyway, since he's back, I will take the chance to see him, because since I arrived, I didn't have time to see my favorite Salvatore.

I was already close to the boarding house when I heard a woman's voice coming from inside. It was a sick voice. I knew that voice... Grrrh, Lexi... No one deserves this blonde.

They were talking, and at the smile that I could hear in Stefan's voice, I presumed they were talking about Elena. Suddenly, a phone rang. Stefan answered, and to everybody's surprise: it was Elena! He answered all enthusiastic, as if he hadn't heard her voice in centuries, but then the animation was over. "Hi, we need to talk."

My little shadow was serious. Hmm, an angry Elena must be sexy... I laughed at my thought.

I turned my attention to their conversation. Because of my involuntary thoughts, I ended up losing a part, but... "I want to break up." What? How come she wanted to break up with him? Soon they were the epic couple.

"It's not working. I don't want to be with you..."

This was only getting better. I could hear Stefan crying. Oh, poor thing... I laughed again. He stood there asking a billion 'why's and blah blah blah. Meanwhile his 'super friend' said anything.

"Look, sorry, it has to be like that."

She was pretty thick. What went on Gilbert?

"Bye, Stefan..."

I WAS NOT BELIEVING! Stefan was free again, all just for myself. I heard Damon arrive. Stefan cried like a child. Lexi was trying to calm him down as she explained the situation to Damon. I decided then that this was not the time to visit Stefan, but yes a more similar person to me. Did you miss, Elena?

#########

I arrived at the Gilbert's place, and I used my hearing. She was in her room. I then climbed the wall and walked through the roof until I got to her window. I entered the room and she got a fright.

"Kat.. Katherine. What are you doing here?" She flinched...

"I just came to talk to you. But first, wash your face, okay?"

Elena went to the bathroom and closed the door. And then something began to vibrate. I realized it was her phone, which was on the table beside the bed. I approached and saw it was Damon. Immediately I had an idea.

I answered the phone.

"Elena, what happened? Stefan told me..."

"Damon, can you come here?" I sniffed. "I'm not well, I... I need you, Damon. Please."

I tried to sound like Elena as much as possible.

"All right, Elena. I'll be there in a few okay? Don't do anything stupid." You could hear the concern in his voice.

"Don't take long, please..."

"I won't, Elena. I promise."

DAMON

Elena hung up the phone looking desperate. So I went downstairs searching for Stefan, who was with his feisty blonde little friend.

I hadn't understood yet why Elena broke up with Stefan, so I decided to call her. But that doesn't mean I haven't been happy. Especially when she called me. Not him but me.

Lexi was still trying to calm my brother down, who was crying desperately.

"Stef, I spoke with Elena and she asked me to go there, okay? I won't be long." I grabbed my jacket and dressed.

"I'm going too." He whimpered rising.

"No you're not." I said.

"I am, she's my girlfriend, Damon!"

"EX-GIRLFRIEND, baby bro. And Lexi, take care of him, hunt rabbits, cats or any fluffy animal."

Lexi frowned at me.

"Stop you both, I'm going too. You know he won't rest here, Damon."

"Great, vampire break up squad on the rescue! Come on, buy ice cream and rent romantic movies!"

"Shut up, Damon! Or I swear to God I will kill you!"

And then the three of us went to the car. And there goes my chance with Elena.

KATHERINE

I hung up the phone.

Why Damon was always so stupid? He looked like a puppy when it came to Elena. The history repeating itself, that beautiful...

But this time there was a new participant in this little game. Elena was still in the bathroom when I put her phone back on the bedside table. I got out of her bed and stood in front of the mirror that was in the room.

I ran my hand on my hair. Oh, how I loved my curls... Elena left the bathroom rubbing her hands over her face. She looked at me and came towards me.

If I had heartbeat, my heart would be completely shot. This girl knew how to make me shiver. What's wrong with me?!

She walked right past me and took her box of Kleenex that was on the table. She had returned to cry. I don't know why, but seeing Elena crying was bothering me. When she turned to walk towards the bed, I grabbed her arm. Her breathing stopped and her eyes widened.

I took a tissue from inside the box she was holding and took her hand. She looked me in the eye and understood everything I was not talking. She took the tissue and wiped the tears that were in her face. I let go of her arm and she went to sit on the bed. I followed her and sat a few inches away from her. I breathed and looked at her.

"So, will you tell me the reason for the crying?"

DAMON

Stefan complained the whole way. Lexi Lexi how he met Elena, how he loved her smile, her laughter, her hair .. He looked like a teenager who lost his pet and was doing drama on the Internet.

I parked the car next to the house of al place and Stefan got out.

"Easy, little miss-sunshine!"

Lexi gave me another devious look, and stood next to Stefan.

I kept the keys and we went to the door. I barely rang the bell and Jenna opened the door.

"Hello, I want to see Elena." I tried to get in and she stopped me.

"No, no. She doesn't want to see anyone, Damon."

"Come on, Jenna. She called me. I just want to see if she's okay." I pouted.

"All right!" She gave up and gave us passage.

I turned to Stefan.

"Wait here. I'll see how it is and you go up, okay?"

He nodded.

The last thing I saw before climbing was Jeremy sprawled on the couch getting ready to chant Lexi, and I smiled.

ELENA

Katherine was so endearing to me. It felt like I was dreaming again. I told her everything that happened until she came on my bedroom window and saw me lying in bed crying. I told her I wasn't answering calls from anyone, that I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Then she surprised me.

Katherine pulled me into a hug as she stroked my arm. I felt her hazelnut smell and closed my eyes comforting me in her embrace.

I remembered her touch from my dream, the way her mouth walked through my body and the desire in her eyes.

She brushed her fingers on my neck looking into my eyes.

When I was around her, I ended up forgeting pain of losing Stefan.

Katherine's eyes swallowed me, my heart was jumping on my chest. So I closed my eyes and handed myself to the delicious feeling of being involved in her arms.

KATHERINE

Elena was completely vulnerable telling me about what had happened to her. She had a strange gleam in her eyes. Like she was watching a bad romance movie. But I decided to think that this glow was tears still in her eyes. For some reason I couldn't stand seeing my copy so bad so I pulled her and hugged her.

At first, she seemed to be uncomfortable, but after her body was relaxing. As if falling asleep in my arms.

Her scent was so good... Then I heard them. Damon and Stefan were here. This was my chance to destroy all hearts at once. I heard Damon telling Stefan to wait down there. Damon was climbing up the stairs. It was now or never.

DAMON

I came down the hall and realized that Elena was not alone in the room. So I started to walk faster, leaving my footsteps echo and warn that I was coming.

"Elena..."I heard someone whispering.

The dread of hearing that voice did not compare to the horror I felt when I opened the door and saw that scene.

STEFAN

Damon was taking too long. Jenna looked at me suspiciously. Lexi tried to flee Jeremy chanted.

I focused up there, trying to hear something. But it was too quiet.

I detected Damon's heartbeats changing and sought to Elena. Hers was beating even faster. But that was another heartbeat nothing altered, serene and very calm.

I didn't think, I just climbed the stairs quickly and Lexi came after me, shouting my name.

"Stefan, no!"

I turned the hall and was paralyzed.

Damon was in her door, but he wasn't blocking the view.

I could clearly see the scene unfolding inside the room.

Elena was in Katherine's arms as if that was the safest place in the world.

Katherine looked at her with desire and Elena's eyes were closed, completely delivered. And her lips were parted asking to be kissed. Katherine had slipped her hand on one of Elena's bare thighs.

My heart was broken.

ELENA

I gave myself waiting for the kiss that I denied so much, and that I desperately needed. And then I realized that we were not alone. Katherine walked away apologetically, but still smiling.

I sniffed and turned seeing Damon looking to us openmouthed. And right behind him was Stefan and a blonde.

"Brother, I think you lost your girlfriend to your ex-girlfriend!"

I cast a reproachful look at Damon. And I started to walk to Stefan that took two steps back, moving away.

Katherine looked all the scene.

"So... Time to go. Take care, Elena..." She gave me a last look before getting out of my window and disappearing.

Damon punched the wall, it seemed like he was in pain. Stefan was shaking from crying and the blonde went after Katherine.

Everything happened too fast.

Stefan turned and was walking away.

"Stefan..." I called him in a whisper.

"Don't..." He replied.

Damon looked at me with disapproval and also left.

My heart was broken.

I let my body fall on the bedroom floor. And this time I wished I had fallen out of bed and realized it was all a dream.

But it wasn't.

_So, what do you think? Do you think Katherine was being sincere on wanting to help Elena or was it just one more mind games of Katherine? Tell me, tell me!_


	5. I Came Back For You

_Heeeeeey everybody! Chapter 5 is up. Consider this as a Crhistmas gift, hahahaha. So, another huge chapter (I'm sorry to the ones that don't like big chapter, I can't help myself, but I'll try). In this one, somethings are going to happen and we are going to see some people confessing their feelings... Hmmmm, who do you think it is? Well, you'll have to read to discover! Enough with the talking, let's read! XOXO, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's Eve!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. This fanfiction is only based on their story._

ELENA

No matter how much I wanted to, or tried, I couldn't sleep! Everything that happened this weekend killed me!

Stefan traveled and everything unraveled. In fact, when Katherine came here, everything changed. EVERYTHING! Since the first time I laid eyes on that woman, I knew nothing would be the same. I know, I know I should hate her, after all she was Stefan's ex, and not just a common ex; she was a slut vampire! But there was the problem, I didn't hate her. I admired her, maybe it was the way she walked so sure of herself, or the way she spoke, giving a double meaning to everything.

I was afraid. Afraid to want her. Lust after her. Scared because I knew it was wrong, that would be my madness. How could I dare to want her? Not only for being a woman, but because she was Katherine Pierce! My copy. Someone who was COMPLETELY like me! It was so strange... So similar and yet so different. She was so sexy, arrogant and amazing in everything she did, and I was... Elena Gilbert. Just the orphan who always did what was expected.

As I said, everything changed after Katherine arrived. But since Thursday I'm feeling different. Katherine almost stole a kiss when I was drunk on Friday, and then I had erotic dreams about her (I haven't let myself think too much about it). And aunt Jenna made me break up with Stefan.

Stefan... Poor Stefan! He must be devastated by what he saw. Me, his Elena, was in the woman's arms that destroyed his heart. I had been a little hurt when he told me about Katherine, I mean, when I forced him to tell me, because I found a picture of her in his stuff. It was a shock for me. I thought he was with me just because I was identical to her. And then I discovered that I was adopted... These were terrible months. But it would never reach this weekend.

Sheila warned me. She told me on Saturday.

"Elena... Stay away from her." she said, taking me by surprise when Bonnie left the table.

"From Bonnie?" I asked puzzled.

"No, from Katherine. She won't bring you peace, Elena. All she does is destroy. I don't know how she looks in the mirror and doesn't see the trail of pain that she leaves wherever she goes." I lowered my head. "My child, I only tell you that for your own good. I know your heart is pure, and I don't want this dark desire change you, dear. And besides, it wouldn't be right to Stefan, you know."

Sheila knew about my dreams. She knew everything!

She warned me and I didn't listen, and now I have to deal with the consequences of letting it be.

Stefan was inconsolable.

Damon hated me.

I still didn't know who was that blonde.

Katherine disappeared.

I don't know what to do... I had called 137 times for Stefan and had no response. Damon turned off the cell phone, or just broke it. I couldn't tell this to anyone, no one would understand. So the only thing that was left to me was the insomnia 3:15 a.m.

STEFAN

I took a bottle of whiskey and layed on the couch in the parlor. Lexi hadn't returned from her "hunt-a-bitch" hunt yet. I pity Katherine if Lexi finds her. No, actually, I don't. She deserves. She only came to disturb me, just wanted to make me suffer. What about Elena... I don't know how she could do this to me, I didn't have to close my eyes to see Elena in that bitch's arms scene.

I sighed and then winced at the sound of glass breaking that came from the dining room.

I didn't need a crystal ball to know that a certain blonde was very angry at not finding a certain bitch.

LEXI

That bitch escaped!

I had hung a picture of Katherine Pierce in 1864 on the wall and this was the third crystal vase I threw on it.

I never considered myself an unbalanced person, without control of emotions, I was always very good at being a vampire, but today I was completely pissed off.

She might have left unharmed, but not for long.

"Lexi?" I heard Stefan call me.

"Here!" I threw the fourth vase, striking.

Stefan entered the room, and seeing me in that state, he twisted his nose in a frown.

"Lexi... Is everything okay?" He asked quietly.

I didn't even took time to respond.

"Good thing I never liked these vases... And much less this photo." He said playfuly.

I frowned at him. Stefan smiled.

"I'm sorry..." I gave up, throwing me on the couch.

I looked around. I had made quite a mess. I looked at him and he stared at me worried. I brushed my hands on my face and then held my hair in a bun while he watched me.

"Hey, relax, I'll find something to distract me. Distract us... It's just that I want to see you well, I know everything that bitch did to you, and she's doing it again, and with a girl you really like, although you were almost making out with Alex in that shop Thursday." He opened his mouth to defend himself, but I was faster. "I know you were under a spell..."

"Good." He said nodding.

I went to his desk, took out some papers, looking for my keys. Then something caught my attention...

A leaflet from the annual ball of Mystic Falls. All I needed.

I held the leaflet between my fingers and turned to Stefan.

"You in?" I asked.

"Better than having an uncontrolled vampire breaking my house!" He mocked my with a playful smile on his face that made me smile too.

ELENA

It was near lunch time and none of them had answered my calls and messages. STATUS: feeling like crap.

My head was crazy.

Then I received a text and I opened it as quickly as I could.

11h32: "I broke my phone. New number. - Damon S."

I knew it!

Before I knew I was already calling him. I closed my eyes and prayed for him to attend.

And before the third ring his deep voice took my ears, sounding better than music.

"Elena." He greeted me.

"Damon." I sighed in relief. "Can we talk?"

"I'm in your room, baby!"

I hung up the phone and went upstairs quickly. I opened the door and there he was lying on my bed, and I, without thinking, threw myself into his arms.

DAMON

Her scent was so good! When she jumped on me in bed, I almost forgot I was mad at her. I returned the hug and she snuggled more.

"I knew you were hiding something..." I whispered with a little bitterness in my voice.

"But nothing happened!" She stepped back, taking away the hair that was on her face. "I'm so confused..."

"Nothing happened, Elena? I have seen myself!" I tried to contain all the charge in my voice, but it didn't work.

"Damon." She froze.

"It's simple. You broke up with Stefan for apparently no reason. So I called you, I wanted to see how you were dealing with that. You asked me to come, and I... Why you teased me?"

"What are you talking about? You didn't call me..." I saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Hm... Yes, Elena. I did." I took my phone from my pocket. But I remembered that I had broken it the other day.

She offered me hers and I showed her the call. She was completely surprised.

"Damon, I didn't talk to you that night, I was in the bathroom and Kather... Only if..."

"The manipulative bitch did! It was her who asked me to come. She set it up!" I completed. "But she was so dumb that she didn't erase the call!"

Elena shook her head. " No..." Elena denied. "Why would she do that?!"

"Because it's her! Selfish, manipulative, cruel. Any more reason is needed!"

"It doesen't matter right now. Only Stefan, and he doesn't want to talk to me, dosen't answer me, we were supposed to go together tonight, but we broke up so..."

"Come with me." I said without thinking. "Yeah, go with me. As an apology."

"Damon, I..." She would deny.

"Please Lena?" I said, smiling, touching her cheek lightly.

She smiled.

"Okay." She gave up arguing and smiled.

"I'll catch you up at eight." I gave her quick kiss on the cheek and got out the window with the happiness not fiting on me.

KATHERINE

I started to have a fit of laughter. It was the thrid day since I left Elena's room. Those dumb looking in, and then that Barbie project chasing me. They were all so dumb! One point to Katherine Pierce and zero for Assholes.

This would end the epic love, and the beautiful "friendship" with Damon. It was impossible not to laugh when I remembered that Elena - the silly - really thought I was enjoying it. For God's sake, she was more dumb than I expected. So silly, poor thing. Now it was just give it time, things would fall apart, and then Stefan was mine and just mine.

A cold wind blew down the street and a paper stuck to my left boot. I bent down to get it and then there was a leaflet of MYSTIC FALLS' ANNUAL BALL. Hm... This would be a great opportunity to play a little bit more with my copy... Or maybe be her.

ELENA

I've done everything I could with my hair. Bun, ponytail, braids, messy, half-stuck-half-loose. And nothing. NOTHING was good enough. Maybe I should change the dress.

It was a little black dress, simple but tight and short. I didn't want to look sad. That was the dress that would be perfect in it. And then I had an idea. I went to the bathroom and grabbed my babylise.

After I curled my hair and did a beautiful makeup, I was ready. I smiled at my result in the mirror. I myself would confuse me with Katherine. No one would think I was sad tonight.

I went back to my room and Damon was lying in my bed again.

"Are you ready to..." He looked at me with his mouth open.

"So, how do I look?" I turned for him to see my entire look.

"You are..." He crashed.

"Gorgeous? Perfect?" I tried to help.

"Katherine Pierce." He said at last.

I smiled.

"Great! So, shall we?" I asked, already heading for the door.

STEFAN

Lexi left the bathroom just in a towel. Of course I had seen the naked several times, it happens sometime after so many years. She was my sister, but it didn't mean that I didn't find her attractive. She was like a porcelain doll. I smiled at the comparison. She sat on the couch and pulled out her phone.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked me.

"Only vague thoughts." I replied. She laughed.

"Okay..." She sent a message and then someone replyed, what made her open a beautiful smile.

"Hm... Who is it?" I got up from the couch and went behind her, she laughed and turned her back to me, hiding her phone. "Hey, let me see!"

"No, you gossip!" She giggled.

"Spill it out! You have a boyfriend and didn't tell me?!" I pretended to be hurt. She smiled.

"Hey, is not that I didn't tell you. You didn't ask..." I nodded. "He's in Paris now working. But will be back in a few months. I said I'll stay here a while, when he comes back I want you to meet him."

"So I'll meet him?" I asked.

"Of course! I want you to see if he provides for me! But I'll just warn you that his job is... Complicated." She frowned.

"Complicated? What do you mean when you say "complicated"?" I asked.

"You'll see... I hope you like each other."

"Probably we will!" I assured her. "Does he knows that you're a...?"

"Vampire, Stefan. Stop being afraid to say it. And, yes, he knows. But he is human, yet. I don't want him to change for me. But I also don't want to live without him." She confided.

"I understand you..." I lowered my head. She soon came to me, hugging me.

"Sorry, didn't want to let you down... Also because today is the party day! Pretty soon you forget about Elena. There is SO many beautiful girls here. And I want to meet your friends... but your male friends a little more." She gave me a wicked smile.

"My god, Lexi! You just told me you have a boyfriend!" I said.

"What the eyes don't see, can not hurt you." She said as she let the towel fall away from her.

ELENA

It was the third song that I have danced with Damon. He really knew have fun when he wanted to. Caroline glared at me with piercing eyes all night for not telling her about the break up. And Bonnie had gotten a little hurt, but had forgotten. Matt had a surge of hope, but to seeing me dancing with Damon made him forget about it.

I hadn't seen Stefan yet, nor her blonde little friend. Much less Katherine. Perhaps they hadn't come. But I admit that I wanted to see her reaction when she saw my curls.

Damon was getting closer to me, I felt his body sway in the same rhythm as mine, his hands gripped my waist tightly and sometimes he brushed his lips on my neck. I should pull away, but it wasn't bad. Even if it was giving him hope, I needed to be a little selfish right now.

We danced some more songs, Caroline went to get something to drink. And she came back, she was dropping fire from her mouth. Looking at me sideways as if I had hurt her. She D]delivered all the drinks but mine. She glanced "you-know-where-is-yours" at me. I didn't understand anything, but I didn't want to ask.

Damon pulled me once again to his body, and then his hand went down my waist to my ass, and then my thighs too fast. I froze. What was I thinking? I had to stop it. Now.

I excused myself and went to the bathroom. It was crowded with girls trying to retouch their makeup. I got in line to use the cabin, it took about fifteen minutes to get to my time.

KATHERINE

I was trying really hard to hide. I had seen Damon and Stefan. But I didn't want to find that blonde and much less Elena. I was a fool to have straightened my hair. What was I thinking?! I wasn't really very well these days.

I got some Martini at the bar, and then a blonde bumped into me, knocking all drink in my dress. She began to apologize, but when she looked at me she was a bit lost.

"How have you changed your hair and dress so fast?!" Great, she was confusing me with Elena.

"What? I don't know what you mean." Great, Katherine! Congratulations!

"Oh, no longer you just break up with Stefan out of nothing, to be rubbing on Damon like a bitch, also want to lie to me, Gilbert?" Yeah, she knew Elena, but I don't know if they were friends. And what did she said about me... I mean, about Elena, be rubbing on Damon?!

"Are you also deaf, Elena?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. But I think you should take care of your life, dear." She frowned and slammed her foot. Well, if she didn't hate Elena, now she does.

I turned my attention to my dress, it was completely dirty. I searched the bathroom and when I found it I realized that was crowded. I got in a little later and when I was near the sinks, I heard a familiar voice.

"Shit!"

LEXI

I spent all night looking for that bitch. She would certainly come. She was one of those who liked to show off, she would come. Shortly after I saw her walking around, with those ridiculous curls. I had a desire to pull that hair while punching her face! She was screwed with me.

Shee ran from me so much last night. Fought so hard to hide. Where was that Petrova that was a master at hiding? There she was, walking to the bathroom, as if her main concern might be a broken nail.

KATHERINE

I turned towards the voice, coming over in the bathroom, near the cabins. After a few seconds I saw the voice's owner get out of one of the cabins fixing her dress. She was bent over, arranging her little dress on her thighs and didn't even notice my presence there, watching her. While she was benting, her cleavage increased, leaving those breasts even more flashy. Was showing her breasts, but not completely. I arched my eyebrows and felt my tongue wetting my lips involuntarily. She finished to fix her dress and looked up to see me. Her eyes widened, brightened and then got strange. They showed... Disappointment. She took a deep breath.

"Katherine, I wanted to talk to you." She said, moving her weight from one foot to the other. She looked around and then looked at me again. "Alone, actually."

"No problem." I said before compelling all the girls who were in the bathroom to get out. "Done!"

"Great!" She bit her lower lip and stared at the floor. "Why you left, Katherine?" Her voice showed irritation, but also sadness.

"Because I was scared of what was happening between us, Elena..." I said, as I took a few steps toward her. "When I saw what was going to happen and when Damon arrived, I froze because I wanted it, but was too scared to admit it." I lied.

It was so easy. Throughout my life, lying was always the easiest. Even more to Elena, who just by looking in her eyes I could see that she was falling like a little duck in my romantic story. Her expression had changed from anger and disappointment to confusion and... Hope? She was really thinking that this was true? Poor thing... As she said nothing, I decided to continue with my performance.

"What I feel when I'm close to you scares me because I never felt it for anyone, Elena." I came very close to her and put a hand on her cheek, making small circles with my thumb. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, more than the first time. She opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"I have to tell you something." She said as she walked away from me, looking at the mirror.

"What?" I said, using my best puppy dog voice.

"I..." She looked at the sink and leaned both hands on the bench. "I dreamed about you a few days ago."

DREAMED ABOUT ME? Oh, come on, Elena, this gay?!

"Did you really?" I asked, letting my head fall away, leaving a smile appear on my face. I approached her again and ran a finger down her arm. She looked at my finger, in my eyes and down again.

"Tell me? Please?" I asked quietly.

"In my dream, we... " She closed her eyes, as if gathering courage to tell me. Why was she so nervous? It couldn't be something huge, could it?

"We... What? Tell me, Lena, ple.." And before I finished, she interrupted me.

"We fucked." BOOM! She said that turning her head to look me in the eyes.

Now I had realy frozen. The fact that Elena have dreamed abouut me made me want to laugh, but the dream itself shocked me. She continued to look me in the eyes, looking for a reaction on my face. But after all these years I could hide my emotions very well. I wanted to answer, but my head was empty. It really left me speechless. I opened my mouth a few times, and when I finally packed something to say, her phone rang. She jumped a little and broke the eye contact with me. She took her phone from her purse and stared at it for a few seconds.

"I have to go... Damon is looking for me." She said, putting the phone in the purse again. I still couldn't think of anything to say to her, so I simply nodded and looked down. She passed by me and our arms brushed. She opened the door and I could hear her whisper "Bye, Katherine" before going out and running to the salon.

ELENA

WHAT DID I DID?! Why did I tell her about my dream? Why didn't I tell her about the call? I wanted to have faced her, but the only thing I could think about was how beautiful she was right there in front of me. And what happened to her too? Saying all those things to me... Could it really be that Katherine was telling me the truth? "I hope so...". I smiled, but then I wanted to punch me in the face. What was I thinking? And why was she with straight hair? I was too confused.

I ran out of that bathroom and didn't even look at her, perhaps for fear of seeing something in her eyes, or perhaps afraid of myself. I didn't know what happen to me when she was near. But here I was, still running down the hall leading to the bathroom, trying to think of something else that wasn't Katherine Pierce. When I got to the hall, I could see Damon on the other side of the room. I opened my mouth to call him, but when I was about to speak, I felt a strong hand around my neck and then I didn't see anything.

LEXI

I was just a few minutes waiting for the curled hair bitch get out of the bathroom. It was today, she didn't escape me. I didn't know she was stupid to the point of coming at this party, even without trying to hide. I wondered how I was going to kill her. There were so many ways... I had to decide for one that made her suffer a lot, but still wouldn't be enough to compare to all the evil she did to my best friend. I was totally immersed in my thoughts that just went realize she had left the bathroom when I heard the sound of the door slamming. I looked into the hall coming from the bathroom and saw her running. It was now. I waited for her to reache the end of the hall where I was hiding. She was so slow, why was she running with human speed? Well, no one ever knows what this bitch really does... When she finally came near where I was, she began to look around the room. She seemed to be looking for someone and had found. She was opening her mouth to scream when I caught her. I put my hand around her neck and squeezed very strong.

"Hello, darling. Remember me?" I said, as I squeezed more her neck. To my surprise, she didn't answer and her body went limp, as if she had fainted. Even when she was about to die she wanted to play smart with me? Oh no... I grabbed her by the waist and took her with me to the back of the room where there was a shed, so no one would see and I could do whatever I wanted with her with no one to disturb. "Ready to die, Katherine?"

DAMON

The night was great! I was at the dance with Elena, trying to make her forget the problems and making her laugh. Couldn't be better! We were dancing and she went to the bathroom, I was waiting for her near the bar. I took a glass of whiskey for me and watched people dance. There were many people on the track, but I could see a blond close to Stefan. I didn't even know my little brother came to the party. Hopefully Elena won't see him... Well, the way this blonde was close to my brother, was likely to be Lexi. The blonde turned and I was sure. OH, NO! I pulled out my cell phone as soon as I could and I sent a text to Elena, asking her to meet me at the bar as soon as possible. I had forgotten that Lexi was still behind Katherine. What would be no problem, it would be great to see Lexi killing Katherine, but it had a small problem with that being today.

The copy with curly hair today wasn't Katherine, it was Elena. If Lexi saw her, she would surely mistake her with Katherine and would try to kill her. I tried to find Elena in the room, but didn't see her. I looked at my phone and she hadn't replyed yet. When I returned to look for Stefan and Lexi, I just saw Stefan being flirted by a very effeminate waiter.

Fuck!

LEXI

I arrived at the shed with Katherine and threw her on the floor. She had her eyes closed. I saw some pieces of wood and rope thrown to the ground and there I saw a great way to have fun with that bitch. I took the piece of wood that was closest to me without turning around. If she thought I was going to be soft with her, she was very much mistaken. I broke the wood in a way that it stayed pointed and I smiled. "Oh, Katherine, the fun I'll have to torture YOU..." I put her sitting on a chair and held her wrists with a piece of rope. This ridiculous bitch had no reaction at all.

"Katherine! Come on, you bitch, wake up!" I punched her on her face and she still didn't move. I took a deep breath, furious.

"Come on, Katherine! React!" This time I punched her stomach and she woke widening her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Great!" I said, smiling. She had a terrified look, but said nothing. It should be the punch I gave her... I loved.

"Are you afraid of me, darling? Relax, I'll only give you what you deserve." I said, preparing the stake in my hand to stick it in her stomach. I wasn't going straight to the heart, not really. I was going to do this bitch suffer. When I was ready, I raised my hand and she looked at me with more terrified yet. I was enjoying seeing her face of fear for me. She was so afraid that she closed her eyes again and dropped her head. She should have given up. I was lowering my hand and was about to stick the stake in her, but that's when I began to see everything black and I had a huge pain in my chest.

KATHERINE

I was still half perplexed by what Elena had told me, but I couldn't understand why. She had only dreamed that had had sex with me, nothing much, right? Sex for me has always been a way to calm down, to relax me, but with her? I was loving this little game I was doing with Elena, the same that I did with Stefan and Damon. But after this "revelation" of her, I don't know, I was a little bewildered. I decided to try to take it out of my head. I picked up a paper and tried to clean the stain that remained in my dress. After a few seconds, I still couldn't take it all and it was pissing me off. I dropped the paper back and left the bathroom. Once I got in the room, I saw a "super concerned face" Damon. He was coming towards me and I couldn't contain the urge to roll my eyes. He took my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Where is Elena?" He had a deep voice. He combined well with it.

"And I should know because...?" I asked, making a face of disinterest. What I least wanted now was to talk about her.

"Because I saw you coming out of the bathroom and she was there, and..." He paused, as if the words were weighing on his head. "Lexi is here. Elena is with curly hair, like yours is, but that is now straight. That means that..."

"She will take Elena in my place." I completed the phrase for him. She was really dumb, that blonde. How she could mistake a human with a vampire?

"Exactly. You're the last person I'd ask for help, but... You have to help me find Elena." He said, looking me in the eyes. Oh okay that I would risk my life to save a human.

"Do you really think I'll stay here knowing that Lexi is after me and take my chances to save Elena's pathetic life? Oh, Damon, you really don't know me..." And with that I left. I ran to the front door and heard a scream, but one that only a vampire with a lot of lifetime could hear, because it was far away. I heard Lexi shouting at Elena. She was really thinking she was me. "Come on, Katherine! React!". Elena should have fainted. All my body was telling me to leave that place right now, but a little voice inside me told me otherwise. I let out a frustrated sigh before running towards Lexi's shouts.

When I got closer, I could see Lexi give a beautiful punch in Elena's stomach. I heard one of her ribs broke. I no longer liked her, and see her doing these things with Elena was doing me like her even less, and again, I just didn't know why. I got a little closer and saw Lexi preparing a stake in her hand. She hadn't heard me yet, and I was planning on not let her hear any more. I saw Lexi raise the stake and saw the terrified look on Elena's face. She was so afraid and in so much pain that she fainted and Lexi smiled. This asshole was deaf or what?! I could hear in the distance I was the fast pace of Elena heart beats. When I saw Lexi lower her hand to kill elena, I just didn't think. I ran near to Lexi, stopped right behind her, took her hand that was holding the stake and stuck it in her chest. I held her hand tighter and slipped further stake through her heart.

"Looking for me, love?" I spoke with the most sarcastic tone I had as I tucked the weapon over and over in her chest. I saw her face begin to gray, but before she died, I saw the look she gave me. She was confused, but then she realized what had happened. She looked at Elena and then at me again.

"You messed with the wrong copy..." I said, as I pulled the stake from her chest. "Bye-bye, honey." And stuck the stake through her chest again, harder, making it cross her body. Her face was finally completely gray and she fell to the side. I looked ate her with hatred and then looked at Elena. Why on earth had I done this? Lexi could have heard me and killed me at any time. And what I mean by "you messed with the wrong copy"? I was talking about me or Elena? I had a voice inside my head saying that what I did was right, I was right to have saved Elena, but I also had another saying that this was the worst thing I've ever done in my entire life. After all, which one of the two was right? And why I ventured to save a mere human life? This race that meant nothing to me. "Maybe this life means more than you think...". I sighed and decided that the voice that said I was an idiot was right. No one could know that it was me who had saved Elena. When I was getting ready to leave, I heard a heart beat close to where we were. I turned to see Matt hidden behind some boxes. My salvation!

"Matt? Come here..." I said, giving a small smile. He came out from behind the boxes and came towards me and Elena. He didn't take his eyes off Elena at all.

"What happened to her? And who are you?" He looked like a cornered mouse.

"Calm down, she's okay... Well, sort of. And about me, you don't need to know." I said, coming near him. "What I need you to know is: you saved Elena from Lexi. You saw Lexi hurting Elena and the first reaction you had was to stick the weapon that Lexi was handling in herself. And you will tell Damon that Elena is hurt and that he needs to give her his blood." I said, compelling him. "You will not remember anything that happened here and seeing me. You will only remember what I just told you." I blinked and he did the same. Before turning to leave, I looked at Elena again. Liking it or not, I knew that the voice I had chosen wasn't the right, but the one that said that Elena worth it.

DAMON

I saw Katherine rush out and stopping at the front door. She stood there a few seconds and when I blinked she was gone. This woman was such a coward! Doesn't need a genius to know that she had gotten her ass out of here. Fleeing until after death, right Katherine? But I had no time to be cultivating my hate now. I had to find a way to find Elena. I went to the ladies room and screamed her at the door. Nothing. I went back to the room and looked for her there. Nothing again. I started to panic. I saw Stefan standing in front of the bar and went to him. When he saw me, his expression got serious. Not now, little brother. No drama right now.

"Stefan, where is Lexi?" I asked, seriously.

"What? I don't know... One minute she was by my side, and the next she was gone... Why, brother?" He was confused, but I couldn't talk about Elena with him, no way. Stef was still shaken from all the drama involving Elena Gilbert. I decided to just tell him another story.

"No, nothing bro. I just wanted to talk to her, but nothing urgent. Thank you, Stefy." I said, turning my back to him and began to walk towards the front door. Something told me that if Lexi would want to kill Katherine, she would make a scene before killing her, and of course would want a secluded place where no one would interrupt her. Come on, Damon, think... AHA, GOT IT! Behind this hall where was happening the ball, there was an abandoned shed. She had to be there! I ran as fast as I could, and when he got close, I heard a high impact noise, but heard no cry. Oh no, Elena! I ran further and hidden when I saw the scene in front of me. Katherine with a face of hatred I had never seen in my life, looking at Lexi who had a stake in the chest and then looking at Elena. I saw a look of relief on her face as she looked at Elena, but then she got cold again. She seemed to be blaming herself for something... Katherine Pierce feeling guilty? I saw her take a deep breath and look at Elena again. She turned and was getting ready to run when she looked fast in the other direction. She had heard something, but the direction she was looking, it wasn't me. Out of nowhere, a relieved smile appeared on her face and she let out the breath she was holding.

"Matt? Come here...". Matt? What Donovan was doing there? He was crazy or had a death wish? I saw him approaching Katherine and began to ask several questions and saw Katherine get near him. "You saved Elena from Lexi." What this crazy was doing? Matt didn't know about vampires. After the compelling, she turned to leave, but before she went, she looked at Elena again, but this time was different. Katherine looked at her fondly, as if she didn't regret of having risked herself to save her. After that, she was gone, and I had a huge problem to solve.

I got out of where I was and ran close to Matt and Elena. He was startled to see me so suddenly, but I said nothing. I looked at Elena and I could see one of her ribs broken. I would have to give her my blood, but not in front of Matt. I turned to him and got his head with my two hands holding strong enough to not let him move. I looked him in the eye and compelled him.

"You'll forget everything you saw and heard here today. Will forget to see Lexi dead, forget Elena hurt and forget about me. You will only remember you came here get more drinks to the bar and go back to the party." I said, seeing his pupils dilate with the effect of my action. I blinked a few times and let him go. At the same time, he turned and started walking in the direction back to the hall, like a robot. Great, it had worked. Now I had to get Elena out of here, and then return to pick up Lexi's dead body. I took Elena's hands off the chair and picked her up. I ran as fast as I could and got her to the boarding house. When I opened the door, Stefan was sitting on the couch with a glass in hand. His reaction was instantaneous. He ran to me to see me with an unconscious Elena in my arms.

"What happened? Is Elena..." He has an already crying face.

"No, just unconscious. I need to put her lying down. She's hurt, she needs blood." I said, as I walked past him and up the stairs. I kicked my bedroom door and laid her on the bed. I saw Stefan behind me with a mixed expression: concern and anger. Oh, come on, Stefan? Jealous attack now? I decided to ignore him and sat on the bed next to Elena. Before he could do anything, I opened a wound on my wrist and put it in her mouth. I opened her mouth slightly, causing the blood go down her throat. I felt Stefan shooting me with his eyes and heard him clenching. I took my wrist back and wiped the excess blood that trickled down Elena's mouth. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I got out of bed and walked towards the door, pulling it close.

"Come on, brother. We have to let her rest." I said, pushing him gently by the stomach. I closed the door and we went down to the main room. Stefan was still looking at me with anger, but sat facing me.

"So Damon. What happened?" He said, resting his head in one hand.

"Well, brother... What happened was a very bad thing." I said, looking into his eyes.

"What?" He asked again, raising his eyebrows.

"I think it's better show you... Come with me?" I said, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah." He nodded and stood up. It wasn't long before we arrived at the shed. I knew how Stefan would be devastated to see Lexi dead, but I couldn't hide it from him. I approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't understand the gesture, so I forced him to turn around. The panic in my brothes face made me want to cry. Stefan stood still for a few seconds and then snapped.

"HOW COULD YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He pushed me hard on the shoulders and yelled at me. It is obvious that he would think it was me. Old evil Damon.

"It wasn't me, okay? When I got here, she was already dead!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, DAMON!" He came up to me, but as Stefan had started with this squirrels diet, I was much stronger than him, so when he came to punch me, I threw him across the shed.

"Stefan, STOP! I told you it wasn't me! Believe me, brother." I said, trying to calm him down. I walked towards him and he hugged me.

"What's wrong, Damon? Who..." He was sobbing from crying. "Who did this to her?"

"I'll explain at home, little bro. Let's get her out of here." Stefan pulled and I knocked on his shoulder. The tears wouldn't stop filling his eyes. I got away from him and took Lexi's body. I looked at him and he understood that I wanted him to follow me. I went into the forest and put Lexi's body on ground. Stefan was still crying compulsively. I took a lighter from my pocket and looked at Stefan for permission. He nodded and looked down. I lit the lighter and threw it on the lifeless body in front of me. The flames took Lexi and I hugged Stefan. There were a few seconds and then he pulled me.

"Let's go home." He said, wiping the tears from her face and beginning to walk out of the woods. I followed and then we got back to the boarding house. Stefan sat in the same place he was before we left and I went to get a glass of whiskey to me.

"Would you like one, brother?" I offered, showing him the glass. He just shook his head, making no. I put my drink and sat in the chair that faced the couch. I took a deep breath and began.

"So Stef... What happened today was this..." I told him what had happened to Elena and Lexi and then told him that it was Katherine who had killed Lexi. I saw his eyes fill with hate when I said it was Katherine who had killed his best friend, but I think he didn't understand right.

"Stefan, I don't want to defend Katherine, but she did it for a reason!" I didn't get to scream, but my voice was high.

"And what reason is that? What reason justifies...?" I didn't let him finish.

"KATHERINE SAVED ELENA, STEFAN!"

ELENA

I had no idea what had happened. One minute I was running to get to Damon and the other I was getting a punch in the stomach from Stefan's friend. The pain was so much that I ended up fainting. And now I was waking up again, but lying on a bed and with an iron taste on my mouth.

I rubbed my eyes and they came into focus again. I realized I was in Stefan's house, but that wasn't his room. I sat on the bed and saw that the room was Damon's. I heard them talking downstairs.

Stefan was angry, and Damon seemed to try to calm him down. I heard a few things, but only the little I heard reminded me.

Stefan's friend, Lexi, was ready to kill me. Must have mistaken me with Katherine... The scene that happened in the bathroom came in my mind. I remember receiving a text from Damon, and run away, leaving Katherine there. Well, linking the facts, Damon found and saved me from Lexi, and that was why I was here. That was the only possible explanation, until...

"Katherine saved Elena, Stefan!"

Katherine? Saved me?! My heart skipped in my chest. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. That meant that... All those things she told me were true. But, if she saved me, why didn't she take me home? Or somewhere else?

That thought made me kind of sad, but that didn't matter now. What really mattered was that even though Lexi was after her, she fought for me. Every second my heart beat faster. Suddenly, Damon appeared in front of me and Stefan came behind. He had a smirk on his face and I could see that Stefan had been crying. Damon sat up and smiled at me again.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How are you?" He said in a sweet voice.

"I'm fine, just with a little headache..." I said, putting a hand on my forehead.

"It must be because of the blood that I had to give you, that usually happens." He smiled at me. Huh? Blood?

He would explain it to me later, because now I was in another world, thinking about someone I shouldn't be thinking, especially with Stefan giving me his "I still love you" look. I loved him, of course, but I couldn't go back with him. I promised it to Aunt Jenna. The atmosphere was tense, and when Damon was going to say something, my phone rang. I got a fright because it was vibrating on the bed. I picked up the phone and saw Jenna's name on the display. I looked at Damon and then answered.

"Hi, Jenna... No, it's okay... I know, I'm sorry... I am at Damon's... I know, Jenna... Okay, I'm going... Bye." I hung up and took a deep breath, looking at the two. "Jenna wants me home, like, now." I said scratching my head.

"All right, I'll take you there." Damon offered, raising from the bed.

I stood behind him and felt dizzy. At the same time, Damon's hands were on my back, supporting me. I looked at him and smiled. He took his hands away and I saw Stefan drop knives with his eyes towards his brother. I grabbed my phone and straightened my dress. I started walking, then stopped turning to the two.

"Thank you for helping me." I said, with all the certainty of the world that they would never tell me about Katherine and say that they were the ones who saved me.

"We wouldn't let you die, Elena..." Stefan said, proving my theory.

"Of course not! Much less being instead of..." Damon stopped, as if he didn't want to bring Katherine's name to the conversation. "Anyway, shall we?"

"Yes..." I smiled at him and then look at Stefan. "Bye."

"Bye." He said and looked at the floor. I turned and left the room. Damon came downstairs close to me like I was a baby learning to walk. We were silent the entire route. The only sound that was heard was Damon's car engine. When we got to my house, he stopped the car right in front of it and looked at me.

"Thank you for bringing me, and everything too." I said, referring to the "false ransom".

"I would never let Lexi hurt you." He said, looking me in the eye. How could he lie like that? Looking at me straight in the eye... Maybe it wasn't a lie, I know that he had feelings for me, but... "But now you don't need to worry. I resolved it." He added, putting a smirk on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" What was he talking about?

"Lexi is dead, Elena. It was you or her, and..." He paused and made a face of doubt, as if his thoughts were confusing him. "And I'll ALWAYS choose you."

"Thanks... Again. Now I have to go. Good night, Damon." I opened the door and got out.

"Good evening, Elena... And oh, if something strange happens, anything, call me, okay? I come as fast as I can." He said, having a worried look on his face.

"All right. See you, Damon." I turned my back and walked to my door. I opened the door, but before entering, I turned and waved to Damon. He smiled and waved back. I smiled and went home.

I tried to enter quietly. I locked the door and when I turned Sergeant Jenna was standing in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed, raised eyebrow, breathing fire.

"It is time, Elena Gilbert?!" She asked.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry..." I gave a weak smile, trying to dodge the scolding.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, will clear your up!" She screamed. "I let you go to the party because you gave me your word you would be back soon... Now you won't wake up to go to school tomorrow, again, Elena." Jenna started walking from one side to the other as she spoke. "So I ask you: what matted breaking up with Stefan?" I opened my mouth to question her and she just cut me off. "Uh-huh, you won't come back together! When will you create responsibility?"

If only she imagined what happened today.

"Sorry, Jenna. Really. I got a ride with Damon, but Stefan got sick and so we went there and I ended up napping on the couch."

"Just... Go to your room, okay?" She said looking tired.

"Okay... Good night." I said, going up the stairs without waiting for an answer.

I entered my room already taking my dress over my head and throwing it on the floor.

I walked over to the clothes hanger and took my father's shirt. I needed to feel safe. I dressed it and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I stared at my curls in the mirror, now they were already messy and dirty. Have lost volume. Completely opposed to hers.

Thinking about her made me shiver. I hugged myself and went to bed. I pulled the blanket up to my waist and started playing with what was left of my curls. I felt a tightness in my chest and then hugged the pillow, turning my back to the window. I let the tears roll down my face, closing my eyes trying to sleep more than anything.

Then I felt that familiar shiver through my body. There was someone else in the room. I kept still until that angelic voice called my name.

"Elena?"

KATHERINE

I don't know why I had done it for her. I needed to get out of here. Needed to get away. But the need to know if she was okay choked me.

I wanted to tear throats when I remembered what Lexi did to her. This wasn't healthy. But I needed to see her. So I waited until she had slept and entered her room.

I stared at her lying in her bed, so vulnerable. It was funny to see that we both decided to change hair the same day, and that almost cost her her life. I sighed and called her softly. As she didn't answer, I knew it was time to tell the truth.

ELENA

I swallowed hard and didn't turn around. I fought with all my instincts that asked me to confront her. I wonder what she would tell me if she thought I was slepping. But I feared she would go away.

I felt her get closer to the bed, and then she began to speak.

"I never imagined myself coming back to Mystic Falls," I realized she was nervous because she started to walk from one side to the other. "But whenever I thought about it, the reason was always the same: Stefan Salvatore." She smiled. I didn't have to turn around to be sure because she always made a little noise with her mouth when she smiled. "I don't need to explain to you how much he is amazing because you also had the pleasure of falling in love with him. There has never been another reason, not even Damon. Nothing would make me stay here. Sometimes, not even Stefan worth it." The pace of her steps increased and I tried to keep me calm anyway.

"So I was in Bulgaria, solving some family problems, and Mason Lockwood told me about you and Stefan, and your epic love," She kind of mocked this part. "And I immediately came, I thought I would have a chance with Stefan. I wanted you to break up, for him came back to me. After all, we are identical, so if he felt something for you... There could have a part of him that still loved me."

She paused and sighed. My heart was beating frantically. I took a deep breath, calming me. If she hadn't been so lost in her thoughts, she would have noticed that I was awake.

"But when I saw you on the boarding house with only that sheet that day, I realized. We are nothing alike. You're an angel, Elena. Full of purity and goodness. I felt jealous of you. I've been so one day, you know? But the good things I had on me was torn from me a long time ago."

She stopped walking.

"In my 500 years I lied, ran, hid and betrayed. Every second of my life has been used entirely for myself. Just to protect me. And then, today, in that bathroom, as well as in your room that night, or on the street, when you were drunk, I played with you, I thought I was fooling you all this time. But I was fooling MYSELF. I just realized the truth of those words when I saw you tied in that chair, all hurt... I compelled Mat to say it was him who saved you, but..."

Her voice was choked, it seemed like Katherine was in pain. She took a deep breath for the last time and finished...

"In my 500 years I never went back for anyone. But today I came back for you, Elena, my angel with brown eyes."

My heart stopped.

"Katherine..." I whispered, turning to look at her.

And then the only thing I saw was the swaying curtain and the gust of wind that came into my room, warning me that Katherine Pierce was no longer there.

_OMG! What do you guys think? Katherine confessing her feelings for Elena, is it right? What do you think Elena's reaction will be? And what about Damon and Stefan, do you guys think they'll try something with Katherine? Tell me everything by reviewing, PLEASE! Until the next chapter, guys. See you!_


	6. CHRISTMAS BONUS (it's not Chapter 6)

_OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS WHAT I'M THINKING IT IS? YEAH GUYS, THIS IS A CHRISTMAS BONUS FOR YOU! I think it's the Christmas Spirit that is making me this good, hahahaha. I wanted to give you readers a special gift, and I hope you like it! I wonder if I can ask a gift from you too... I wish reach 25 reviews before I post that next chapter. What do you guys think, is this possible? Well, I hope it is, I'll be waiting. Enough with the talking. I hope you enjoy this little gift. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, y'all! XOXO_

I was lying on bed for more than forty minutes and I couldn't sleep. I rolled to all angles possible for trying to get comfortable but it never happened. My head was a mess. I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about what I said to Elena. Was I really expecting that she would ever return what I was feeling for her. 'Wait. Am I really feeling something towards her?'. I sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. Some more minutes passed and I gave up on trying to sleep. Without realizing, after another twenty minutes, I started to fall asleep, and the only thing that passed through my mind before I fell completely was Elena.

#########################

I woke up with the cold wind on my face. I tried to sleep again but I couldn't. I turned my head to look at the window and I saw the snow falling free on the ground. A smile passed through my face. With the door opened, the wind was passing through the room and bringing with it all those scents that I quickly recognized: the cold and wet ground from the snow; the hot cookies and milk; the food that was being prepared for the most waited dinner of the year; and the one that I loved the most: hers. Once I remembered that I wasn't alone, I turned to the other side and saw that beautiful person lying beside me, with her body turned to me. I started stroking her face with my thumb, doing small circles on her cheek. I got closer and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Unconsciously (or that was what I thought) she kissed me back and wrapped one leg on mine.

She started waking up, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance for being woke up and stretched an arm and with the other, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She opened her eyes a little and when she saw me, she closed them again, turning belly up and opening a shy smile. I kept staring at her until she turned to me again, pulled me closer and kissed me. The kiss was not like the first one I gave her, it was hungrier and more needed. We eventually pulled away for regaining the breath that wasn't needed since vampires don't need to breathe. She stared right in my eyes for some seconds and then sat up, looking at the window. She opened a bright smile and her eyes were shining with happiness. I sat up too, staring right at her, getting happy just for seeing her that way. She looked at me and closed her arms around my neck, pulling me to her. She buried her face on my neck and whispered on my ear.

"Merry Christmas, Kat." Her soft voice said, filling me with happiness. I started massaging her back with my fingertips and whispered on her ear too.

"Merry Christmas, my Lena." I said, as I took her hair away with one hand and gave her a soft kiss on the neck, while my other hand kept on her hip.

She quickly pulled away from me just to pull me again and kiss me passionately. The kiss stared soft, with just our lips brushing in each other, but when I passed my tongue on her lower lip, she opened her mouth and we deepened the kiss. I positioned my both hands on her hips and pulled her to me, lying her on the bed once again. She gasped with the quick movement but soon enough she was kissing me again. My hands started traveling down her body, feeling her shiver with my touch. Once I brushed one of my hands on the back of her thigh and gripped her ass, her breath caught in her throat and she moaned softly. I nipped and sucked on her tongue, making her moan again. Her hands were on my hair, massaging my scalp with her fingertips. I started trying to get rid of her blouse with one of my hands while the other was still on her ass. When she felt what I was trying to do, she stopped kissing me and took her blouse off, throwing it across the room and calling me with her eyes. I pulled her to me again, putting her back on the headboard while positioning my knee between her legs.

I kissed her again, pushing my knee up, putting some pressure on the area between her thighs, making her lose her breath. I took my lips away from hers and started kissing her neck, my hands going up on her stomach to her breasts. I nipped on her neck with blunt human teeth and got one of her breasts on my hand, rubbing her erect nipple through her bra. Elena moaned again, pulling hard on my hair. I kept putting pressure on her pussy through her pants, making her buck her hips searching for more friction. Each time Elena moaned on my ear, I got more excited. I went down kissing her collarbone until I reached her breasts, where her bra was on my path. I got up a little and with a fast movement, I ripped her bra on two making her gasp and cast me a shameless look. I looked at her now bare chest and I licked my lips, looking her in the eyes. I leaned down again, kissing her but soon I went down on her body, kissing one of her breasts. I licked it, passing my tongue on the side of her nipple, getting a hard pull on my hair and a groan as an answer for not giving the due attention she wanted. I left a low chuckle out before sucking on her nipple, nipping softly at it. Elena moaned louder and brushed her pussy on my thigh more roughly, wanting to get my attention to that determined part of her body that was still dressed. While I downed my hands on her body, I did the same thing to her other nipple. When I finally reached her pj shorts, I was able to take it down easily. I got up again, I pulled her shorts down, slowly pulling it down her legs, watching Elena trying to regard her breath. I leaned in and kissed her stomach, slowly going down as I positioned myself in a comfortable position between her legs. Elena had a hold on the sheet, shivering when I softly nipped at her underwear line. I got the piece of clothe between my teeth and got it down, smiling when I smelled Elena's arousal. I got her underwear off her body and started kissing her lips again, sucking on it as I leaned in to whisper on her ear.

"I don't even need to touch you to know how much wet you are. I can smell you, Elena..." I said lowly, watching her shiver again.

"It's just for you." She said between moans while one of my hands started doing small circles on her clit.

"Oh, I know." I said, grabbing her lower lip and sucking slightly on it. I got down in her body again, leaving small kisses here and there until I reached my destiny. I leaned down a little more and opened her legs. I kissed her pussy entire length and licked her folds with the tip of my tongue, feeling how wet Elena really was. She sighed deeply and put a hand on my hair, pushing me down. I happily obeyed and licked her entire pussy. Elena was moaning a little louder than before.

"More." I heard her say while moaning. I kept licking her pussy, while my finger was still rubbing her clit. My hands were on her hips, pushing it down on the bed. I got one hand up and started massaging one of her breasts, putting some pressure on her nipple. I stopped licking her but my fingers found their way to her center and started pumping in and out. Elena was moaning so loud that I think the whole neighborhood heard. I got up and kissed her again, making her moan inside my mouth. Feeling her walls tightening around my fingers and my hand getting wetter by the second made me moan. We broke the kiss and kept moaning until Elena couldn't hold on anymore and came screaming my name.

##########################

"Lena?" I whispered when she came down from her high. I got my head up from the bed where I was lying beside her and looked at her, while my hands traveled on her body, pulling her closer by the waist.

"Yeah?" She answered, turning her head to the side to look at me. She had a beautiful smile on her lips and a bright sparkle on her eyes.

"Wanna go play in the snow?" I said, biting my lower lip. Her eyes widened and her smile got bigger.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do!" She said, already getting her legs out of bed to get up but I held her down.

"Ah, ah, ah! Chill down. Where is the fire?" I said, pulling her to my chest. She cast me a doubtful look and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You said..." She started saying but I stopped her.

"I know, but wait a little. We will go, but I have to do something first." I said, sitting up on the bed, looking at her and searching for something beneath the bed with one of my hands.

She arched an confused eyebrow at me, silently asking me what I was doing. I giggled at this, seeing how cute she got when she did this. I finally found what I was looking for and sat up straight again, looking at her. She sat up too, looking me in the eyes. I had my both hands on my back, hiding the small box from her view.

"So? What is this?" She asked, trying to see what I was hiding from her leaning on me.

"Hey!" I said, putting one hand on her shoulder to stop her. When she looked at me and I saw the angry look she was casting at me, I couldn't help but laugh. After all this time, I realized Elena really had an issue when it came to wait for something. "I'll show you, but first close your eyes." I said, nodding my head to her.

She sighed. "If I close my eyes, I won't be able to see what you're going to show me..." She said, as she closed her eyes. I laughed again, throwing my head back.

"Okay. Do you see something?" I asked, waving a hand on her face.

"Nope." She said, sighing again.

"Good. Now, I want you to put your hands open in front of you." I said, staring at her to see if she was going to try to open her eyes. She did what I told her to do and smiled.

"Done."

"Great. Now, wait." I said, taking my hand from my back and putting the small box on her hands very softly so she wouldn't feel. Once I was done, I told her what she could do.

"Alright, stubborn ass. You can open your eyes now." I said, smiling at her. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at me. She then realized she had something on her hands and looked down. When she saw the small box that was placed on her hand, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She looked at me again and pouted.

"We promised to each other we were not going to share gifts this year." She said, looking at the box again.

"I know but... I can't help myself." I said, casting her a not so apologetic look. She looked at me again and for some moments I thought she really had got angry, but then she opened a bright smile. She returned to look at the box and bit her lower lip. "Aren't you going to open it?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said, her breath getting quicker by the second. She closed her eyes and slowly opened the box. When she finished opening it, she quickly opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped at the sight and a giant smile appeared on her face. "KAT!" She yelled, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me to her. She held me tight for some seconds before crashing her lips on mine on a thankful kiss.

"You liked it? Better, loved it?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"I did! Of course I did! I loved it, Kat!" She said, looking at the ring that was inside of the small box on her hands. She looked at me again, her eyes sparkling. "What does it means?" She asked softly, while lowering her gaze to the bed sheets.

I got the ring from the box, took her left hand and put it on her ring finger. She looked at me straight in the eyes and then looked at her hand that now had the beautiful diamond ring I gave her.

"It means," I started, making her look at me again. "That I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said, looking into her eyes and seeing her blush. She giggled and bit her lower lip.

"You wanna marry me?" She asked in a low voice, just like a whisper. If I hadn't my supernatural hearing, I wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Wow, easy! I'm not this kind of girl, you know." I said, smirking at her. She let her jaw drop in a fake-hurt expression and hit me in the arm.

"Hey!" She said, making a pout and looking down.

I leaned in, putting my hands on the bed, and whispered on her ear.

"Of course I want to marry you, silly." I said, nipping at her earlobe, making her shiver.

She quickly pulled me down on bed, getting above me and leaning in to kiss me. The kiss was languidly and slow, just the way I always liked. When we eventually pulled away, Elena took a deep breath and looked down at me.

"I do." She said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You do what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do accept you as my wife." She said, still staring at me.

I laughed. "You really thought I serious back there or..." I said in a playful tone, widening my eyes at her. She was opening her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "I'M KIDDING!" I said laughing, putting my arms around her back and pulling her to my chest, rolling us so I was on top now. I leaned in and kissed her one more time before getting up from the bed and making my way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked, raising herself on her elbows on the bed to look at me. Her eyes kept locked on my ass while I was walking.

"Hey?" I said, turning my head back over my shoulder making her get out of her trance. "You're staying there forever or..." I cast her a seductive look, waving my finger, calling her to follow me. She quickly got up from the bed and rushed in vampire speed towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and started kissing me, while pulling me into the bathroom with her.

##########################

When we were done with the shower thing, we got dressed and went down stairs to go out.

"You should put your scarf on. It's really cold outside." She said, pulling it from the closet and putting it around my neck.

"Elena, we're vampires, we don't..." I started to say but she cut me off by pulling me by the scarf and kissing me.

"Shhhh... I know. But you look cute in it." She said on my ear, and then lightly nipped on it. I shivered and was going to put my hands on her hips to pull her to me again when she rushed out of the house and started laughing at me. I growled and rolled my eyes while going out too.

We had a lot of fun. We were throwing snow balls on each other, we did a snowman, and then we lied on the snow, opening ours arms and legs, doing angels on it. Elena was still busy doing her angel in the snow when I flashed above her, straddling her hips with my legs and looking straight into her eyes. She gasped at the shock but soon opened a bright smile, putting her hands around my neck and pulling me down. Our lips were inches apart and we were looking into each other's eyes intensely.

"I love you." Elena whispered to me. "Thanks for giving me the best time of my life. I never felt so happy. I love you so so so so so much!" She said, making pouts and tightening her eyes when she said all those 'so'. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Elena..." I said, before leaning in and taking her lips on mine. 'Definitely, I couldn't have asked a better Christmas gift.'

###########################

I woke up jumping on bed. I was totally out of breath, my eyes wide open and my heart was racing inside my chest. 'Oh my God! What was that? It felt so real. Like it was really happening. Like I could feel her lips on mine.' I put my hands on my face and rubbed it. 'Sure, because Elena would say and do all those things.' After all those minutes immersed on my thoughts, the only thing that I was able to say was "Wow."

_Was this a dream or a vision of the future? Hmmmm, I don't know. But you, what do YOU think? Enjoyed? Yes, no? Let me know, let me know! See ya!_


End file.
